A New Republic
by HyGamr
Summary: After coming back from a successful Mission, The Rebels find A hooded man transmitting to them with a simple surprise. First story I have. What will happen to the Ghost crew now? -Temp Hiatus-
1. Changes PT 1

"Welcome back Ghost Team, another fine mission completed".

"Thanks fulcrum" replied Kanan, leaving the rest of the crew to come up behind.

"Commander Sato wants a debrief from all of you at the bridge".

"We can't keep him waiting" Ezra slipped in before Kanan could open his mouth. They all walked down the white hall of the Pelta-class frigate, with Hera up front with Kanan, Zeb in the middle, And Ezra and Sabine at the rear, giving looks at each other the whole way. Finally Hera piped up

"Will you two just stop! Yes Ezra had no right to push you down but you did not have any right to punch him the stomach!".

The Command Bridge door opened to reveal Commander Sato Stood round a large table with Captain Rex and Echo flanking either side of him

"Fine work on Lothal team" Sato said "although you could have left without knocking out every storm trooper there". Zeb and Ezra glanced at each other with nervous reactions "but it was still a fine job, with no agent Kallus showing up"

"Eh, I kinda missed him" Zeb replied with a slight laugh, earning the scowl of Hera and Rex

"Anyway alre…" Ahsoka started but was interrupted by another of the rebels

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from and unknown source" Ahsoka and Commander Sato glanced at each other before replying

"Patch it through on a one-way transmission". A hooded figure came up on the transmission

"Is this the rebel alliance?" the hooded figure asked

"It maybe, who wants to know?" Asked Captain Rex, with a Stern voice

"You will find out soon enough, but I only come with a message" the figure replied "please do not fire upon the Ship which will come out of hyper-space on your location soon, we will talk more when it appears". And with that, the transmission was cut.

"What was that about Ahsoka?" asked Kanan  
"I have no idea, but I have a feeling we will find out"

"Commander Sir! There are 3 ships coming out of hyper-space to our front"

"Wait what!" Then 3 Venator class cruisers appeared in front of them displaying the Old republics Emblem, greatly disturbing Ahsoka and Kanan.

"Who are they?" asked Ezra, with Zeb nodding in agreement with his question.

"They" replied Kanan "are 3 Republic cruisers used by The Clone Army during the Clone Wars"

"Are these the ships the person said not to fire upon?" asked Echo, through his teeth, obviously bad memories flooding back to him.

"I think they are" replied Sato

"Wait, Kanan, do you feel that?"

"Yes I do Ahsoka. Do you feel it Ezra?"

"It's so… warm". Then the Hooded figure's transmission returned

"Do you like my little display?" asked the man

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Ahsoka, but glancing over to Ezra, noticing he was holding hand with Sabine who, through the force, she could tell was worried

"You already know who I am Ahsoka" Ahsoka wide eyed as her name was said

"Who are you?" she replied menacingly. The hooded figure simply replied with the lowering of his hood.


	2. Changes PT 2

Silence filled the room, Ahsoka and Kanan just stood there, not knowing what to say, while Ezra looking puzzled at who this was

"Fill me in here, who is this?" he asked, just realising what Sabine and him were doing

"That Ezra" Ahsoka replied "Is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"I thought you died during Order 66" Asked Kanan, finally coming to his senses, while Ezra realises Sabine's hand is slowly becoming tighter.

"Well, Caleb, I am standing here, and you should be able to sense me and a few others through the force"

"Wait wait wait, who is Padawan Dume, and what do you mean by a few others?" asked Ezra

"I suppose you know him as Kanan, and what I mean by a few others is this" said Obi-Wan. Suddenly 3 other figures appeared on the hologram

"Master Yoda, Master Shaak Ti" cried Ahsoka followed by Kanan crying out

"Master Billaba! I thought I saw you killed"

"Not quite" replied the Jedi Master calmly

"Your name is Caleb?" asked Sabine, thoroughly confused for all of this, while Ezra could sense her emotions through a bond that he did not know had been created

"Yes, but that was before… Order 66"

"Anyway" Exclaimed Kenobi "how would you and your Rebellion like to come aboard our vessel, Were a New Republic is going to be born?" All of the rebels shared glance toward each other not knowing how to reply , eventually all falling on Commander Sato, who had overall command of their rebellion

"I think, that would be a good idea for us all to go"

"Fine, but I have to ask them something first!" Kanan explained

"Listening, we are" replied Master Yoda

"Are there Clones on those Cruisers?" the 3 stayed silent for a small amount of time before Kenobi spoke out

"Yes, they man all of the Cruisers". Kanan's face suddenly darkened after hearing the statement "but, they are an entirely new breed without the Chips implanted in their brains". Kanan glared slightly so it would not attract attention but would still give the same effect.

"Fine, let's go Ghost Team" Kanan said "Commander, see you on their ship"

"See you there". The Ghost team walked back to their shuttle, only then did Ezra and Sabine realise they were still holding hands. They quickly realist them, both blushing after realising how long that had happened for

"Let's not mention that" Sabine said cautiously

"I quite liked it though" replied Ezra "and yes I did realise it was happening". Ezra warmly smiled at Sabine, who replied by reconnecting their hands until they reached their rooms to prepare for what was about to happen.

Hera cautiously flew the ghost toward the nearest hanger in the middle Cruiser, and docking with a perfect landing. The cargo hold door opened up to reveal two perfect lines of clones and at the end stood the 3 masters and a clone officer. Just before the group walked down the ramp toward the Jedi masters, Ezra and Sabine looked into each other's eyes, which felt like an eternity, then clasped hands and walked down the ramp with the others. The Jedi masters quickly noticed what was going on between the two but decided not to intervene.

Kanan took one look at Master Billaba, and unsurprisingly, ran straight to her, immediately pulling her into a hug, at the amusement of the ghost crew and the other Jedi

"How…"Kanan stuttered "I-I felt you die through our bond"

"No, you felt me breaking our bond"

"But why did you do it?"

"To protect you"

By this time, the rest of the crew had caught up to Kanan, and showed various degrees of amusement.

"Welcome aboard the 'Indomitable'" said Master Kenobi in a calm voice "I have heard much about you, Ezra Bridger"

"How, I don't even know you" replied Ezra, worried

"The force works in mysterious ways, young Padawan, but I do wish to speak to you privately once you and your friends have had a tour of the ship"

"Umm… ok, Master"

"And Caleb!" Master Billaba said "I think we should finish off the training we never completed, don't you think?"

"But what about Ezra, he is my Padawan after all" replied Kanan, slightly worried

"I will train him myself" Kenobi replied "I would not be too worried Caleb" Kanan bowed to Master Kenobi, before Master Billaba took him straight to the training rooms, as Kanan already know the Floor plans of the ship.

"Now, Commander Fox here will take you on a tour of the Cruiser, and we will then meet you on the Bridge"

The rest of the Crew nodded, before following Fox, Ezra and Sabine hand in hand. Once they were out of ear shot, Kenobi turned to Yoda and Shaak Ti

"I take it both of you noticed Ezra and Sabine"

"Yes" replied Shaak Ti "This is most worrying"

"Perhaps, but work to their advantage, it could" replied Yoda. Both Shaak Ti and Kenobi shared worrying looks.


	3. Changes PT 3

Two large doors opened up to reveal a large room with a lowered floor and a walkway splitting it in half

"And this, is the Bridge" Stated Commander Fox

"Oh my…" Hera gasped

"Oh yes, _Admiral_ Hera this is the cruiser you will be taking command of" everyone's immediately fell on Hera, who had a look of bewilderment on her face

"I'm… taking command of this cruiser?"

"Yes ma'am, everyone on this bridge now listens to you" replied Fox "and you will have direct communication to the other cruisers and shuttle of this fleet". Fox then sidestepped and extended out his arm to allow Hera to take complete control, and familiarise herself with each of the crew members and the ships specs

"As for you Zeb" Fox continued "you will be leading a crack team of Marines who take part in very dangerous missions, they're waiting for you in the first training room we visited

"It would be my pleasure" replied the Lasat, who took off out of the bridge searching for the training room. Sabine shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she wanted to know what was going to happen with her

"Sabine" she looked up sharply at the Commander, who stared directly back at her "the Generals do not quite know where to put you yet, so as for now, I will be training you personally" Ezra quickly sensed the anxiety that radiated from Sabine, although it was a bit fast for even his Jedi training. He tapped Sabine on the shoulder before saying

"You'll be fine, plus you're a mandalorien, you'd probably show him up" She smiled at him briefly, before punching him in the arm

"I know; there's no need to boost my confidence". Meanwhile, Fox just stood there listening to the young crew, before smiling, they didn't know that their man they were cloned from was a Mandalorien also.

Suddenly, the huge mechanical door opened revealing the 4 Jedi masters strolling into the Bridge

"Ah, I see you have completed the tour" said Master Shaak Ti "I hope commander Fox here did a good job" she smiled at the Commander, who nodded back at her. "Now Commander, I think there a couple of people who you'd want to meet down at hanger 3". The clone glanced at her, before beginning to make his way there "and Sabine, you'd better go with him, your training would begin strait after the formalities".

Sabine looked Ezra in the eyes, where he stared straight back, before departing after Fox, who had patiently waited for her at the door.

Once they had exited the room, Obi-Wan looked over at Ezra before saying

"And, you will be training with me for lightsabre practice, Master Shaak Ti for Meditation and Master Yoda and I for Force training, but I will be your overall Master, where we will depart on many missions together". He smiled at Ezra, who politely replied

"Yes Master". Obi-Wan then ushered Ezra to follow as he led him off to his chambers, where they would begin the bonding, like all Jedi and their Padawan had done before.

Ahsoka Tano then entered the Bridge, being flanked by Commander Sato

"Ah Ahsoka, good to see you, it is" said Master Yoda warmly

"And you, Master Yoda" replied Ahsoka

"You feel Stronger in the force than when you left the temple" stated Shaak Ti "I feel that you do not need any more training, and that you only need to be knighted, Master Yoda?"

"Agree, I do"

"Then it is settled, we night you tomorrow morning, if that is what you want"

"Of course Master, it is". Ahsoka then followed Master Yoda out of the room to begin preparations to the ceremony

"Admiral Hera, prepare to jump to hyper-space to these coordinates"

"Yes Master Jedi" Replied Hera, who had finally come accustom to everyone on board "you heard her, prepare to jump…. Jump now!"


	4. Talks

**It has been brought to my attention that the narrative and plot for this story has been going a little too fast and that I'm missing a bit of punctuation (thank you Schyrsivochter). As a result I will slow the story down by adding more details in – HyGamr**

With Ezra and Kenobi

"So…" Kenobi started, as they walked toward his chamber "I see you're very close to your crew that you arrived with"

"Yes, master" Ezra quietly replied, as a Clone saluted them. Giving a quick salute back he continued with his train of thought.

"And you seem to be quite close with the Mandalorian, Sabine is it?"

"Her name is Sabine, but I would say we were close" Ezra continued.

"How so?"

"Well… I used to flirt with her on a regular basis, but now I don't see a point. So now I focus on things that I know I can do, and occasionally push myself out of my comfort zone".

They continued walking down the hall at a steady pace, making a few turns as to head toward the Jedi's cabins, he kept quiet even after Ezra had finished. He probed Ezra quickly with the force to see if his emotions backed up with what he said. "But I did see you holding hands for a lot of the time you were around each other, and you even looked into her eyes as she left".

"I guess, but I was only doing it to be friendly, she can get a bit nervous when she's around other people she doesn't know, so I was only really doing it to sure up her emotions I suppose, I was only being a good friend".

"Hmm…" Kenobi replied "Well we're here; this is my room" pointing to the nearest door "as the room opposite is yours. The ones to the left are the other Jedi master's chambers, and the ones to the right are your Crew's chambers, with the clone Barracks' at the end. Shall we go in?"

"I'll follow you Master" Ezra thought Happily, knowing he was going to continue training with a famous master Jedi, but he also knew that he was going to miss Kanan lots, as he had been training with him for the past year.

Hera at the bridge – at the same time

Hera was stood around the navigation computer with two of the top lieutenants in her command, studying where the co-ordinates were going to take them, it seemed like they would be exiting hyper-space in the middle of nowhere, with the nearest planet being 800 parsecs away. Makan, one of the lieutenants with Hera opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of the doors behind them opening, revealing Sabine stood there, in her Mandalorian armour minus the helmet, which she had no doubt left at the training rooms, where she should be right now.

"Hey Hera!" The teen said with a happy tone.

"Hello Sabine" Hera Replied "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be training with Commander Fox?"

"I should, but he got caught up talking to Rex and Wolffe, catching up on old times".

"Hmm, I see. So what brings you to the Bridge?" Hera asked, with a twinge of suspicion in her voice, which Sabine did not seem to pick up on.

"I came to talk to you, in fact" she looked at the two lieutenants beside Hera before continuing "In private". Hera nodded, to the two Lieutenants before saying.

"Leave us; we will continue this once I am finished". Hera got saluted by the two lieutenants, who she saluted back. Once they had left the room Hera continued "Now what is it Sabine?". Sabine fidgeted uncomfortably on her feet before replying to Hera.

"Before I continue, do you know where Ezra is?".

"I think he went off with Master Kenobi, why?" she asked puzzled.

"Because it's about Ezra. I think I like him, but I'm not exactly sure. I mean, he just seemed so friendly when came aboard the vessel, but it was almost too friendly, as if he wasn't really interested in specifically".

"I can see you're in a bit of a pickle. But Sabine you have to remember, you did reject him every time he flirted with, quite bluntly frankly. So I wouldn't be surprised if his feelings for you have changed". Just from that, Sabine felt guilt grow in her heart, knowing that what Hera had said was completely true.

"Is there any way I might be able to do something about it?"

"Maybe, maybe not, the Jedi he is training under now were part of The Old Order, and they didn't form relationships, maybe Ezra will follow their example, maybe not, only time will tell." Hera had noticed that Sabine looked even more lost than she had ever before. "But hey! Maybe the Master themselves have changed, and even themselves don't hold to that way anymore".

"Maybe…" Sabine replied, almost whispering "just maybe". And with that, Sabine left the bridge to go back to her training with Commander Fox. Hera just sighed, knowing that she couldn't help Sabine, when she needed her most.

"Admiral Syndulla! We are coming up to the Co-ordinates" Shouted Makan.

"Good" replied Hera with a stern but soft shout "Tell Jedi Master Shaak Ti immediately".

"Yes ma'am" Makan replied, who then proceeded to go over to a microphone to contact the Jedi.

 **Last little remark, this was supposed to be a low chapter, as i thought it would flesh out the story a bit - HyGamr**


	5. Breaking Hearts

"Admiral Syndulla! We are coming up to the Co-ordinates" Shouted Makan.

"Good" replied Hera with a stern but soft shout "Tell Jedi Master Shaak Ti immediately".

"Yes ma'am" Makan replied, who then proceeded to go over to a microphone to contact the Jedi.

"General Ti ma'am, we are coming up the coordinates" said with a stern, but calm voice

"Good, I will head to the bridge immediately" replied Shaak Ti. And with that, the connection cut

"Admiral, she's coming up to the bridge" Shouted Makan to Hera. Almost immediately after, the doors slid open to reveal Shaak Ti striding purposely onto the bridge, with a small clone escort. All of the personal on the bridge came up to attention, with Hera following their lead, unsure if she was doing the correct thing.

"At ease" Shaak Ti said with a calm Command "Admiral Syndulla, how long until we are out of hyperspace?" Hera glanced over to the control panel sat next to her.

"Coming out now Ma'am" Hera replied. Suddenly the fleet slowed down to come out of hyperspace to reveal a small planet. Hera studied the planet, not realising it was there, as it did not show up on any of their star charts.

"Admiral, welcome to Tython, home of the Jedi"

With Ezra

"Breath Ezra let the force flow through you". Ezra was in a meditative trance next to obi-Wan, who was doing the same, they were trying to form the start of a new Master-Padawan bond, and it was going very well, considering the amount of bonds Ezra had with his crew, without him knowing. "I think Ezra we should stop for now, and go down to the mess hall and get some food".

"I think that is an excellent idea, Master" Replied Ezra, with some help from his grumbling stomach, which made Obi-Wan laugh slightly.

"I will meet you there, I just have some things to do before joining you" said Obi-wan as he walked over to his bed "Oh and Ezra, if the clone salute you, the polite thing to do would be to salute back, as you're classed as a Commander. But it should only happen when the troops are on duty".

"Thank you for the advice Master" Replied Ezra, with a gratified look on his face. Obi-wan simply nodded before Ezra walked out of the room and headed to get some dinner. As Ezra walked down the hall, Ezra was deep in thought. _I wonder what it's going to be like having all of these new allies around. I think I'm going to enjoy this._ Still deep in his thoughts, he accidently walked into Sabine. "Mmph!"

"Hey watch where you're goi…" Sabine started "oh hey Ezra thought you were someone else".

"Oh, hi Sabine. Sorry, didn't see you there".

"So, how did you first day go on board?"

"Not too bad, me and Master Kenobi decided to see if we could create a Master-Padawan bond, it seemed to work, and what did you do?"

"OH, nothing much, trained a bit with Fox. He did say I was a better shot than over three quarters of the Clones on board." She decided to leave out the part about visiting Hera "where you headed?"

"Mess hall for some found. You?"

"Same place, I'll walk with you". As they started to walk away, Sabine tried to slip her hand into Ezra's hand, but quickly pulled his hand away. Sabine frowned at this, as not a few hours before they were doing exactly that. "Hey what's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me, I'm fine" replied Ezra, but Sabine could almost completely see through Ezra's lie.

"No, there's definitely something up with you, you're acting a bit… distant" stated Sabine.

"Sabine, I am fine" Ezra said, almost with a harsh tone, which startled Sabine slightly. Which then lead her to forcefully push Ezra into the next room they walked past, which luckily was an empty storage room. At this point Ezra did not know what to do, but in the end decided not to resist because Sabine could still own him in a hand to hand fight.

"Tell me what wrong, we were fine holding hands before we got on this cruiser, and while we were shown around, so why the sudden change?" Ezra knew it was going to be about this, and so he mentally prepared himself for it.

"Because I don't think we should be doing it often, I only did it because I knew you can get slightly nervous around new places"

"Me, nervous? Yeah you wish" She spat back.

"Then how come I can sense that emotion radiating off you through the force, without me trying to look for it?" Sabine did not know how to reply, while she did feel nervous, she didn't think it was that much. Sabine let Ezra go, and with that, Ezra relaxed.

"I thought we had something…" Mumbled Sabine

"Sabine, I've liked you for such a long time, but every time I tried to show affection toward you, you pushed me away, even when I wasn't flirting with you, you thought I was so you pushed me back even further, so in the end I started to treat you more like a close friend, or maybe a sister" At that, Sabine's eyes started to well up, and she didn't know how to respond, considering he had just been basically friend-zoned **(yes, I just used that word)**. After standing there for what seemed an age, Ezra walked out leaving Sabine alone in the storage room.

Once Sabine heard the door slide shut, she immediately broke down crying into her arms, wishing that what Ezra had just said to her was just a dream, and she'd soon wake up on the ghost, but it never happened and it was really real, which only put her into a bigger fit.

At this moment Hera was walking from the bridge to the Mess hall when she walked past the Storage room door, and un-mistakenly knew it was Sabine. But she had no idea why she was in the room, but she had a hunch at why she was crying. Hera the proceeded to open up the door, which revealed Sabine in a worse state than what she had thought. Sabine looked up momentarily to Hera, to only sob into her arms once more. Hera rushed over to Sabine and picked her up into her arms, fussing over her as if they were last two in the universe.

"Shhhh, Sabine I'm right here for you" whispered Hera into Sabine ear "What happened?"

"E-Ezra… I-I've lost hi-him" Stuttered out Sabine in between sobs.

"What do you mean?" Hera questioned. Sabine then slowly stopped sobbing before replying.

"We managed to bump into each other, while walking to the Mess hall, where we had a brief chat about what happened during the day, and then as we walked down toward it together, I tried to slip my hand into his again, like I had done before but…" Sabine let out a sniffle "… he pulled his hand away. I asked him what's wrong, but he wouldn't tell me so I pushed him into her, and asked him why he wouldn't take my hand…"

"And…"

"He said he took it before because he could tell I was nervous through the force, and not because he liked me." Hera just looked startled at what Sabine had told her "he said because I had basically rejected him at every turn, he stopped flirting with me and decided I was more like a sister to him than anything else" Hera continued to look at Sabine with understanding eyes, even when Sabine had broken down into sobbing in Her arms again.

"Could it be because he's following the ways of the Jedi before him?" queried Hera

"I-I don't… think so, he never mentioned anything about being a Jedi being involved, I don't think the Jedi masters care for that code anymore." said Sabine, almost with a matter-of-fact voice.

"How about we go back to my quarters, get you cleared up and then get some dinner?" Sabine gave no verbal reply, and only nodded. Hera lead Sabine back out of the room and back up to Hera's quarters.

At the same time with Ezra

As soon as the Door slid shut behind him, he could hear Sabine brake down into tears, he started walking down the hall, continuing down to the Mess hall, and Ezra never noticed Hera stop outside the door he just walked out of. Ezra mentally kicked himself 'why had I said that to her, I have probably ruined whatever relationship I had with Sabine'. This train of thought continued all of the way down the hall, and accidentally ignoring the clone saluting him, as he kept his eyes firmly pressed to the floor.

Once he reached the Mess hall, he broke his train of thought to see who was currently eating, only clones of varying colour variants we sat eating at the moment, nobody that he knew personally, or anybody of any importance. As he was stood there, many of the clones looked around to see who their new Commander was. Ezra felt liked he had shrunk by half with all of the pairs of eyes focused on him. But once the clones had gone back to what they were doing, Ezra quickly walked over to where they served the food, and he found it pleasantly surprised that he could order almost anything from around the galaxy, so he ordered his favourite meal his mother made him when he was younger, and then found an empty table in the corner of the hall where he could sit in peace, or at least he thought.

5 minutes later, Obi-Wan appeared at the table carrying his food, which in his case, was just a salad. "How are you feeling, my Padawan?"

"Not good, I'm afraid Master" Replied Ezra glumly

"Why, what happened?" Obi-Wan could sense the guilt flow off Ezra in waves, mixed in with a small amount of loneliness.

"I think I may have lost one of my closest friends" Obi-Wan frowned, he was happy that Ezra was being open to him, which strengthened their bond, but what Ezra was admitting was worrying.

"And who would that be Ezra" Asked Obi-Wan becoming more concerned every second. Ezra hesitated, could he tell Obi-Wan? Would he understand?

"… Sabine, Master" Mumbled Ezra. Obi-Wan sat down next to Ezra, and put it arm around him. Ezra hesitated for a moment, then leaned into Obi-Wan, which gave Obi-Wan a small smile.

"What happened?"

"Sabine tried to get close to me, in a way that she wanted to be more than friends, but as I said before Master, I didn't and I told her that I didn't like in that way anymore, I thought of her as more of a sister, but I don't think she took it very well". Once Obi-Wan had listen to what Ezra had said, they sat there in silence, allowing Obi-Wan to think through what Ezra had just said. 'This could prove a problem; Ezra is now in complete turmoil'.

"Ezra"

"Yes, Master"

"Just know I am always here for you, even when I am not directly around. And concerning Sabine, would you like me to talk to her? See how she is, and how she feels?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"No thank you Master, I think it would be best, if I try get passed this by myself. I know it probably sounds a bit selfish but it's the only I could get passed this." Obi-Wan considered this for a while before replying

"Ok Ezra, But if you ever need anything concerning anything, please talk to me about it, bottling up your emotions is a very bad thing to do" Ezra gave Obi-Wan a warm smile, to tell him that he understood what he said, and would do exactly that. Obi-Wan smiled back. "Shall we continue Eating?"

"Yes please Master" Ezra replied. Obi-Wan released Ezra from his hug he was giving to allow himself to eat his Salad.


	6. Important arrivals

**Hey guys, I've decided to have the story from Ezra's view almost completely, with small amounts from the view of a couple of other characters. Just because I feel like it would work better this way, I hope you guy's agree with me! And I know this chapter is out quite quickly after the adjustments to chapter 5, but I thought you guys deserve it! - HyGamr**

Beep. Beep.

Ezra sat up in bed and looked for the source of the noise, and found it to be his Holo-communicator, with Obi-Wan trying to contact him. He sat up, rubbed his eyes from the sleep. It had almost been a week since he last spo… argued with Sabine. He walked over to the communicator and activated it.

"Good morning Master Kenobi" Said Ezra sleepily

"Morning Ezra, we have a very important meeting with the rest of the Jedi this morning in 1 hour, so you have that time to get ready, and get some breakfast down you. Oh and Ezra, make sure you look more than just presentable this morning" said Obi-Wan in a stern voice, a voice that Ezra knew that if he ignored any of it, there would be consequences.

"Yes master, but what is the meeting about?"

"You'll find out during the meeting, my Padawan learner"

"Yes, master" said Ezra playfully scowling "I'll meet you in the Mess hall for Breakfast, Ezra out" And with that, Obi-Wan disconnected the call and Ezra gave out a huge yawn stretching out at the same time. Ezra steadily walked over to his Wardrobe, where he picked out the Jedi robes Master Kenobi had got for him on his second day on the cruiser. Ezra then proceeded to iron the robes to a suitable standard; he then carefully put them on making sure he would crease them. He liked how the robes fir on his body, they covered him up completely, but allowed him well over enough movement to perform lightsabre training.

8:00. Damn, I'm up a bit earlier than normal.

Ezra then picks up his Holo-communicator and pushes it into his pocket and continued to walk out of his room. The trip down to the Mess Hall was as usual, uneventful, but he still had to salute the occasional clone, even though he had told them they didn't have to, even if they were on duty.

Today, Ezra decides to have Pancakes for breakfast with lemon and sugar, along with caf as a drink. He took it over to the nearest table, with Obi-Wan joining him a minute later.

"Well, you look better than usual" Obi-Wan said, with a small laugh escaping his lips, before he drinks his own mug of tea.

"Thanks, I think" Ezra replied "So what is the meeting about?"

"Haha, Nice try but again you will have to wait" Obi-Wan said earning a playful scowl from Ezra. They then continued to eat their breakfasts in silence, as they had a meeting in less than 15 minutes.

Once they had both finished, they threw away their rubbish in the trash compactor and proceeded to walk out of the Mess hall, when Sabine walked in, going to get his breakfast. Ezra tried to smile at her, but Sabine completely ignored her, with Ezra then losing his smile almost as quick as he had put it on.

"Don't worry Ezra, she'll calm down eventually" Said Obi-Wan in a soothing tone

"Maybe, but I don't know" Replied Ezra as they continued walking toward the meeting. Obi-Wan gave Ezra a small, but reassuring smile, which Ezra didn't reply to.

It took them 5 minutes to get to the meeting, which they just made it to. When the door slid open, he noticed Master Yoda, Master Shaak Ti, Master Billaba standing there with Kanan, Ahsoka, Commander Fox and Captain Rex, both in their clone armour and one other person he did not know.

"Welcome Master Kenobi, Padawan Bridger" Said Yoda. Both Jedi then proceeded to bow their heads toward the Jedi Master. Ezra then nudged Obi-wan to get his attention.

"Who's that Master?" as he pointed to the one person he didn't know.

"That Ezra, is Jedi Master Plo Koon" exclaimed Obi-Wan **(yes I know he's supposed to be dead in canon, but he's my favourite Jedi so I put him in)**

Shaak Ti then gestured to the table, and everyone sat in their allocated spot, with Ezra's being next to Obi-Wans and Rex's, who gave him a quick wink.

"When we have meetings from now on, this is where you will all be sat" said Shaak Ti, who would obviously be taking this meeting. "So today we will be having two very special guests come on board our cruiser today, these people will be Senator Bail Organa and his daughter Leia organa." Ezra looked puzzled, as he did not know who these people were, but Obi-Wan quickly stepped in through their bond.

 _'_ _They are two very important people from Alderaan'_ Said Obi-wan

' _Ah._ _Thank you'_ Replied Ezra

"They will be coming at 11:00 in the main hanger, where Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Ezra Bridger will be meeting them, giving them a tour of the ship, and then Master Kenobi will bring Senator Organa here for the discussion while Padawan Bridger will be staying with Leia Organa" While everyone else nodded their heads in approval, Ezra looked stunned. "Does anyone have any questions?" asked Shaak Ti, With Ezra replying with raising his hand "Yes, Padawan Bridger?"

"What am I supposed to do with Leia?" asked Ezra, which earned a small smirk from Master Yoda and Rex.

"Show her any parts of the cruiser that she wouldn't have seen, show her a performance from the clones, which I'm sure Captain Rex would help with" Captain Rex nodded "and anything else that she would want to do". Ezra nodded in understanding

"Oh, and one more thing Ezra" Obi-Wan said

"Yes, Master?"

"She is your age" Ezra looked confused at why this information would be important but this earn a very big smirk from Kanan, Ahsoka especially, Rex and Fox, which Ezra just looked confused at why they did that.

"Anything else before we move on to the last subject?" Asked Shaak Ti. Nobody didn't anything to answer that question "Then I shall hand over to Master Yoda"

"Thank you, Master Ti" said Yoda "Master Koon, to Tatooine, you shall go, to find Luke Skywalker, and bring him here"

"Yes Master Yoda" Replied Plo Koon "When do I leave?"

"After the Senator visit, you shall" Plo then nodded his head in agreement

"Then this meeting adjourned, it is" Said Yoda. And with that everyone got up and started to file out

"Captain Rex" Obi-Wan called out

"Yes general?"

"Could you stay behind a minute, I need a word" once everyone else had left, only Obi-Wan Ezra and Rex were left "I'd like you organise some of your best men in their cleanest uniform to accompany me and Ezra in greeting the Senator"

"With pleasure General, would I be included?"

"Of course" With this news, Ezra was smiling to know someone else would be meeting the Organa's with him. And with that Rex walked out the room to go organise some men to get ready for the arrival.

"Come Ezra, they will be on board within the next 30 minutes"

"Yes Master" replied Ezra, with a happy smile.

It took Ezra and Obi-Wan 15 minutes to get to the main hanger, where during the walk down, they discussed why Alderaan and more importantly Senator Organa was important to the Jedi and their cause. Ezra very quickly understood what Master Kenobi was saying, and also learned that Kenobi and Organa were firm friends.

Once they had made it to the hanger they had to wait 10 minutes before Rex made it there himself with his 10 men, where they acknowledged each other, then they saw a shuttle come out of hyperspace outside of the cruiser, where the shuttle slowed it's decent into the hanger, where it landed in front of the Jedi, with the ramp coming down in front of them the clones formed two lines each side of the ramp, in a ceremonial manner.

10 seconds later Senator Bail Organa stepped into view. A very proud, rich man but Ezra could tell he was not an arrogant, selfish man. Ezra took an instant liking to the man, but the person who followed really caught his attention. Leia Organa stepped down after her father. She was in a perfect white dress which fit her figure perfectly, her hair falling down in a way that Ezra loved and her brown eyes seemed to show a caring nature. Ezra's jaw dropped open, but he quickly snapped it shut, but not before Captain Rex noticed and smirked underneath his helmet.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, how are you my old friend!" Bail said as he walked down the ramp, arms open wide.

"I'm not doing too badly Bail, how are you?" replied Obi-Wan, as he was pulled into a hug.

I'm doing great actually, is that Captain Rex?" inquired Bail.

"It is Senator"

"It's good to see you Rex, how life been treating you?" Asked Bail to Rex

"Not too bad Sir, now I've gotten rid of the accelerated aging" Bail smiled at him.

Once Leia had made her way down the ramp, she walked over to Ezra, and holding out her hand she said

"I am Leia Organa, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting here?"

"I am Ezra Bridger ma'am, and it is I who has the pleasure of meeting you" replied Ezra, taking Leia hand and kissing it. Leia smiled at him, in more than just a friendly way.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting here then Obi-Wan?" as Bail gestured to Ezra

"This is my Padawan Ezra Bridger" replied Obi-Wan

"It's a pleasure sir" Ezra said as he shook Bails hand. After he shook his hand, Ezra glanced back at Leia, who he managed to catch looking straight into his eyes.

"Now if you'll step this way Senator, We are going to take you on a tour of the ship" Said Obi-Wan, in a matter-of-fact voice

"Lead the way Master Kenobi" replied Bail with a smile. Obi-Wan took the lead with Senator Organa next to him, with Ezra taking the rear with Leia next to him. Ezra noticed that they were both of similar height, but was slightly shocked when Leia put her arm around his as they walked, with Leia smiling at Ezra, who could only smile back.

 _30 minutes later_

"And this is where the meeting is going to be held" Said Obi-Wan finishing the tour.

"Well Obi-Wan, be best not keep them waiting" Bail said as he walked through the doors into the meeting, with Obi-Wan following close behind. Once the door closed to the meeting room, Leia turned to Ezra, with their arms still interlinked, and asked:

"So what are we doing now Ezra?"

"I suppose it's your choice" Ezra replied, with a smile to his face. Leia looked into Ezra's eyes and he was again taken away by her beauty.

"How about we get to know each other a bit better, once you've shown me where your quarters are?" asked Leia.

"We could do that" Ezra smiled back "This way Ma'am"

"Please, call me Leia" Leia stated

"Ok…. Leia" Ezra said cautiously. This quickly earned a big smile, which again looked more than just friendly, and Ezra took Leia in the direction of his quarters.

The walk to Ezra's quarters was quiet between the two, but as they were walking, Leia leaned her head against Ezra's shoulder, which Ezra was pleasantly surprised about, which allowed a small smile to etch it's way on to his face, with the innocent smile of Leia rested against his shoulder.

"The living quarters are just through here Leia" Ezra said as he gestured toward a large set of double doors, which slid open as they walked toward.

"Which rooms yours?" Leia asked, with a hint of curiosity etched in her voice

"This one on the left" Said Ezra as he made it to the space in between His and Obi-Wan's Chambers.

"Oh, this look's nice" Replied Leia. Ezra then punched in his access code to open his door, and he then lead Leia inside.

But what Ezra missed was Sabine stood at the end of the living quarter's corridor, seeing the way Leia was draped over Ezra as they walked into his room, Anger and regret forming inside of her.


	7. Small surprises

"Hmm, this is slightly bigger than I expected, considering we're on a ship" Said Leia, with curiosity almost beaming from her eyes

"Yeah, I thought the same too when I first came in here" replied Ezra, who stood by his bed while Leia looked around his quarters.

"What's through here?" Ezra smirked at Leia question

"That would be my 'fresher, Leia". Leia nodded in understanding before making her way back to Ezra. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"About you!" Replied Leia "I'd like to get to know you better"

"Well, where would you like me to start?" asked Ezra, with a cautious look upon his face, which Leia replied with a smile.

"Which planet did you live on before you got here?"

"Well… All my life I've lived on Lothal, somewhere in the Outer Rim, do you know the place?" asked Ezra as he sat down on his bed, with Leia joining him by his side.

"I can't say I have, what's it like there?" with a puzzled look coming across her face, looking as if she was very interested.

"Well, I'd say it's an average world, with running water, a now heavy Imperial presence. But the general population are very poor, as the houses are mostly basic and anyone who doesn't live in the city farms"

"What was it like for you?" Ezra gulped at this question, does he tell Leia about his life on Lothal, would she think on them being any different?

"Well… I lost my parent's when I was only 7, because they spoke out against the Empire, then I was on the streets by myself for 8 years, until the Ghost Crew found me, and took me in because I was force sensitive and lead me to being here now" Leia pondered for a while, taking in the information about his life, noticing that he didn't really talk about his past much, as it took a Bit of strain for Ezra to get it out.

"What was it like living on the streets for 8 years?"

"Difficult to say the least, you had to beg, steal and maim just to get a small amount of food, but half the time, I never got any anyway" replied Ezra, sorrow filling his voice "The empire made it worse though, they made it as If I never existed, I wasn't on any records so I wouldn't get any help from the authority's"

"That's horrible" Leia gasped "If I was on that planet, I'd of helped you"

"To be honest, I don't think you would've, I mean homeless on our planet were completely ignored, and sometimes beaten by the Imperials for no reason." Leia looked heartbroken from what Ezra had revealed about himself, the way he was treated, while he was still a child as well!

"At least you're safe from that now" Leia said warmly, placing her hand on Ezra's, which made him jump "and you will always have me" She leaned toward Ezra, before planting her lips on Ezra in a soft manner. Ezra immediately become shocked at what Leia had just done, but relaxed and returned the kiss.

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity to Ezra, before his Holo-communicator went off signalling that Obi-Wan wanted a word. "Ezra here" he said with a disappointed, slightly annoyed voice.

"Hello Ezra, how are you and Mrs Organa getting on?" as he asked, noticing them both in the picture.

"We're fine Master, what can I do for you?" asked Ezra regaining he composure.

"It turns out that Senator Organa will have to leave for Coruscant immediately after the meeting, so we need you to bring Mrs Organa back" Obi-Wan said, with the voice meaning that there was no other option.

"Yes Master, we will be there as soon as possible" replied Ezra, before shutting down his communicator. He looked over to Leia to find she was looking slightly disappointed. "Hey, what's up?"

"This might be one of the few times I'm going to set you, and it was so short as well" Leia replied, stopping a tear from forming.

"You don't know that, we'll just have to find out what's happening" Ezra stated, as he pulled her into a hug, which Leia greatly accepted.

"Thank you" Leia said before pecking Ezra lips. Ezra then released her from the hug, took Leia hand and guided her back toward the meeting room. Leia cleared herself up, before walking with him out of the door, where the hallways were quiet. Leia again laid her head against Ezra's shoulder as they walked.

As they walked down, Ezra only recognised some of the clones he had gotten to know of duty, saluting them as they saluted him, but he did notice some of the clones without helmets smirking when they walked past, but those clones quickly straightened out their face when Ezra gave them a glare worthy of a Grand Moth.

It took them 10 minutes to get back to the meeting room, as Leia wanted to stroll there, as she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Ezra. But when they did make it there, he noticed Bail, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka and Captain Rex stood outside waiting for them.

Leia lifted her head from Ezra's shoulder and released her hand, hoping that none of them had noticed them doing it. But of course Ahsoka and Rex noticed, giving Ezra a quick Smirk before Shaak Ti spoke to them.

"Ah, Padawan Bridger, thank you for bringing the Senators daughter back to us on such short notice" Bail Organa gave a quick warm smile, and Ezra bowed his head toward the group formed up outside the meeting room.

"Now Leia" Bail started "the council has decided to give you a few options for what you want to do"

"And what would they be Father?" Asked Leia

"You could come with me to Coruscant to attend the Senate meeting, or you could go back to Alderaan and your Mother or you could stay here while I attend the meeting and do whatever else the Senate want me to do" Bail replied with a voice that he only ever used for his family.

Ezra secretly hoped that Leia would stay here of the ship with him for the time being, for each other to get to know each other a bit better. He could feel Obi-Wan and Ahsoka trying to poke into his head, but he quickly snapped up his mental shields that he had been practicing with Obi-Wan the past few days, and pushed them out. Ahsoka frowned at this, while Obi-Wan smiled knowing that Ezra's shields were getting stronger.

"I think that I would like to stay here while you do your business" replied Leia, with a smile forming on her face. Ezra gave a small smile knowing that her answer would allow them to spend more time together, while Bail gave a bigger smile. "Although while I am on board, where would I be staying?" looking at the other members of the small group.

"I'm sure we could find you suitable accommodation here Mrs Organa" Shaak Ti replied.

"Maybe" Obi-Wan started "She could stay with my Padawan while here, after all she has been spending all of her time while on board with him" Ezra looked at his Master with wide eyes. Did his Master just say what he thinks he heard!

Shaak Ti looked as if she was thinking about what Obi-Wan had just suggested. "Yes, I think that could work, trusting that Leia herself agrees with it" This allowed small grins to form on Ahsoka's and Captain Rex's faces.

"Do you agree Leia?" asked Bail, with a questioning voice. Leia just nodded at her Fathers question, a smile almost beaming from her face. Ezra looked amazed, is he really sharing a room with Leia?!

Ahsoka turned to Rex, still a smirk plastered on her face "Captain, do you mind rounding up a couple of men and getting Mrs Organa's things from their ship, and transporting them to Ezra's quarters?"

"Of course General" Rex replied, saluting Ahsoka

"And Rex, don't bother with a bed, his quarters come with a second bed anyway" Rex nodded "and I have a feeling it won't be used that much anyway" she added whispering so the others couldn't hear her, although Obi-Wan had his suspicions. Rex walked off, rounding up the necessary men to do the task.

"Well, I must be getting off, the Emperor does not like waiting for anyone" said bail

"I'll come with you, we have one more thing to discuss before you leave anyway" said Obi-Wan, before discreetly motioning toward Ezra and Leia, which only Bail picked up on, smiling.

Bail nodded, before walking back to his Shuttle with Obi-Wan by his side. Shaak Ti then turned to Ezra:

"Padawan Bridger, you will escort Mrs Organa back to your Quarters, to help her unpack a few things, before making your way back to the Mess hall for some food" Ezra nodded to Master Ti before she continued on "And Kni-Padawan Tano, you will come with me to help continue setting up for the ceremony" Ezra was initially confused why Master Ti almost mistook Ahsoka's Rank, but he then understood with the mention of the ceremony, which is in 2 days. Ahsoka bowed her head before she and Shaak walked off in the opposite direction to Ezra.

Ezra and Leia then turned to each other before Ezra spoke:

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a while longer" with a smile clearly visible form the other end of hall on his face. Leia then flung her arms over Ezra's shoulders planting a long kiss on Ezra lips, which Ezra gladly returned staying there just wanting to be with each other, before Ezra finally broke the kiss.

"I think we should go back to our quarters" with Ezra emphasising on 'Our' "before someone catch's us" Leia quickly agreed, pulling Ezra along by the hand, back toward their quarters, but putting her head back on Ezra's shoulder as they walked, as no one they knew were about, or at least until the turned one corner.

"EZRA!" Ezra jumped before turning on his heels, releasing Leia while doing so. There he noticed Hera walking up to them. Ezra put on an embarrassed smile, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi, Hera…" he replied

"How are you, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" asked Hera

"Not too bad thanks" he replied sheepishly, while Leia gave a puzzled look

"Well, are you not going to introduce me to your new friend?" Hera asked as she gestured to Leia

"Right… this is Leia Organa" which gave Hera a surprised look, before she turned to Leia

"Leia Organa… of Alderaan?" Leia nodded at Hera, who then turned back to Ezra.

"Look at you, making friends in high places!" She said, before giving Ezra a look which told him, 'I know what's going on', which Ezra smiled weakly at. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you Leia. I am Admiral Hera Syndulla, the one who's in charge of this fleet"

"Nice to meet you Admiral" Leia replied, shaking Hera hand

"Anyway, I must be off, I have a meeting to attend with the other Commanders Etc.…" Hera lied, but Ezra didn't know that.

"Does that include me?" Ezra asked, knowing he had that rank.

"As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't, but I'll comm you if it does"

"Thanks Hera"

"No problem, I'll see you later k-Sir" replied Hera

"And you Ma'am" Ezra said, before Hera winked at him, and bowed her head at Leia, who bowed back. Hera then walked off leaving Ezra and Leia to continue walking back.

"Commander..?" Leia asked.

"Yeah…" Ezra replied "Comes with being a Jedi Padawan"

"Ah, I see, and I suppose that she was part of your old crew?" Leia asked

"No, she just knows me too much" Ezra replied heavily sarcastically. Leia then glared at Ezra, before smiling and leaning her head back on his shoulder. They continued walking back to their quarters, the clones not saluting because they know they'd just earn a glare when these two are together.

By the time they reached the living quarters, Leia's bags had already been dropped off, so they immediately got down to unpacking, talking about where Leia had come from, and a bit about her life. Ezra had learned that Leia was in fact adopted as her mother died during childbirth, as her father died during the clone wars.

After they had finished unpacking, they still had an hour to kill

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Ezra, as he put away the last bit of clothing.

"Maybe we could watch the Holo-TV?" replied Leia.

"Yeah we could do that" said Ezra, before climbing onto his bed and pulling the remote to his hand. Leia then climbed on after him and snuggled up to Ezra. Ezra then proceeded to put his arm round Leia, pulling her into a hug, and giving her a small kiss.

They continued like this until Leia's stomach grumbled from the lack of food. Leia's face became red with embarrassment while Ezra gave out a small laugh.

"I think it's best we go get some food, don't you?" Ezra asked

"Yes please!" replied Leia with a small amount of pleading, almost. Ezra switched off the Holo-TV, and climbed out of bed, and holding Leia by the hand, they walked off to the Mess hall.


	8. Luke

Ezra swiped his lightsabre at Obi-Wan's chest, only for it to be blocked and have a jab directed toward him. Ezra gave out a small yelp and jumped back barely dodging the blow aimed at his abdomen.

"Focus Ezra, you should not be allowing attacks like this to happen" Obi-Wan shouted over the hum of the training sabres.

"I am trying master!" Ezra replied, before jumping back toward Obi-Wan bringing down his sabre upon Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan side stepped out of the way, but was immediately pushed back by a force push from Ezra.

"Much better, keep this up" Obi-wan said, as he locked lightsabres with Ezra "Remember, Makashi is precise, fluid movements, less swinging and more emphasis on the footwork"

"Yes master" Ezra replied, before breaking the lock, which he knew he wasn't going to win. From what Obi-Wan said, Ezra did swing a lot less, with more jabs and better foot positioning.

Then Obi-Wan gave out a swing that he did not see coming, and as a result, gave out another yelp before jumping over Obi-Wan, who capitalised on Ezra's mistake, and 'chopped' off Ezra's legs and arm. Ezra then smacked on to the ground, from the sudden loss of movement in his limbs, and collapsed in a heap.

"What have I told you about jumping over people, Ezra?"

"Don't do it, as you won't last long in a fight"

"Exactly, so why did you do it?" Obi-Wan queried. But before Ezra could answer, another voice made themselves known.

"Much to learn, he still has" Yoda announced

"Master Yoda, it's good to see you" Obi-Wan said

"And you, Master Kenobi, but Ezra, is who to see, I have" Ezra gulped, he had never personally spoken to Master Yoda.

"Y-Yes, Master Yoda?" Ezra asked, trying to sound more confident than he actually was, as he was talking to one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

"A mission for you I have" Yoda said, as he chuckled "To go with Master Plo, you will. To Tatooine, you go"

"Yes Master" Ezra replied, before bowing and heading off to find Master Plo. As he opened the doors out of the training room, he noticed the lack of clones along the hallway, but he soon remembered that most of them had a training exercise with Rex.

As he walked down the hallway, Ezra wondered why he was going to Tatooine; after all they were only fetching another boy. He followed Master Plo's force signature until he found him in one of the smaller hangers, stood with Commander Wolffe, and a squad of troopers whose armour looked like Wolffe's.

"Ah Ezra, good of you to join us" said Plo, noticing Ezra's arrival. Wolffe then followed suit by saluting Ezra, who kindly saluted back.

"Why am I coming along master?" asked Ezra.

"Because Luke is your age, and the council thought it would be a good idea to bring someone along of his age" replied Plo.

"That is understandable. Shall we get going?"

"Yes, Let's" replied Plo, motioning for everyone to get on board the Jedi shuttle. Once the shuttle had entered hyperspace, Plo Koon turned to Ezra, and got his attention.

"Once we get there, me and you will go up and knock, as far as we're concerned his guardians should answer the door" Master Plo said, being deadly serious.

"What do you mean by guardians, Mater Plo?" asked Ezra, curious about the Master's choice of words

"Do you recognise his last name Ezra?"

"What Skywalk… oh"

"Yep, as far as we're concerned he's the only one who could save this galaxy" Plo Koon said, leaving Ezra in a small state of shock, leaving him what the point of him being here. "Ezra, he would not be able to do it by himself" Ezra just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Do you know your Midichlorian count?" asked Plo Koon

"No Master, I'm not exactly sure what Midichlorians are"

"Midichlorians are used to determine how strong you are with the force, most Jedi range between 12,000 and 16,000. I have a count of 15,500, and your Master has a count of 14,000 which is why he uses his lightsabre more than the force. We would have to get yours when we get back, along with Luke's." Ezra nodded in agreement, he was looking forward to finding out.

 _2 hours later_

"General, we're coming out of hyperspace now" said Wolffe.

"Good, take us straight to the planet's surface by their farm" replied Plo.

"Yes, General"

It took the Jedi and their crew another 5 minutes before they landed on the harsh wasteland surrounding the moisture farm that Luke was being raised. The two Jedi walked down the ramp, immediately being pounded by the extreme heat; luckily they both had robes to shade themselves from the sun. Plo Koon briskly walked over to the front door of the home, with Ezra hot on his heels, keeping a wary eye out.

 _Knock. Knock._

It only took 1 minute for someone open the door, and to their surprise it was Luke.

"Hello, you're not from around here, who are you?"

"No, we're not" Plo replied "We come from somewhere distant and would like to have a chat with you, preferably inside"

"Uh… yeah sure, come on in" Luke said, warily of the two travellers, but something was telling him that they were friends. He then gestured for them to follow him, before leading them down the stair to his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! We have visitors!" shouted Luke as Ezra was about to remove his hood, but Plo Koon stopped him. Ezra grumbled something about it being annoying but Plo didn't catch it. Owen came round the corner from the kitchen walking toward the visitors.

"Who is it Lu… ah" Owen said grimly "I thought you guys were killed off"

"No, not all of us" Plo Koon replied calmly, put it was obvious to Ezra that those words affected him somewhat.

"So, what can I do for you Jedi? I take it you've come for Luke" Owen asked. Luke was now really confused, what would Jedi want with him? He isn't that special.

"Sadly, yes we have" replied Plo Koon.

"Well ,we're going to have a lot to talk about then" Ezra was now confused, why would they need to talk, but Master Plo nodded and then turned to Ezra.

"Do you mind going with Luke some place quiet in the house, show him a few things and get to know him"

"Yes, Master Plo" Ezra replied "After you Luke" Luke turned to his uncle, before getting a nod from the man, and leading Ezra to one of the back rooms, which turned out to be a bedroom, no doubt Luke's. "So what do you want to know" asked Ezra calmly.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" asked Luke, slightly viciously, and Ezra knew this could take some time.

"My names Ezra and I come from Lothal. I'm a Jedi Padawan to…" but before he could complete his sentence Luke had raised his hand.

"What's a Padawan?" Ezra chuckled slightly, realising that Luke didn't know much about the Jedi.

"A Padawan is a Jedi in training, who are always under the guidance of a particular master, mine being Master Kenobi, not the one I'm currently with."

"What's the force, I mean I've heard of it, but only vaguely"

"Ah, I'm not the best for these kind of questions but I'll do my best" Ezra replied nervously "The force flows through everything, and it manipulates the world around us. But certain individuals can use the force, and are therefore force sensitive, like myself and… you"

"Me! Really?" replied Luke with heavy surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, other force sensitives can sense if people are force sensitive or not when they have enough training, and I can sense it with you, quite brightly in fact" replied Ezra, with amusement laced in his voice. Luke sat quietly for a minute, taking in what Ezra had just said to him.

"What is that attached to your belt?" Luke asked looking at the weird contraption clipped onto his belt.

"My lightsabre" replied Ezra, taking it off his belt "Here I'll show you" he said before activating his Azure blade, then proceeded to gently wave it around in front of Luke's mesmerised face.

Luke was in Awe, it was like nothing he had ever seen before, but that didn't explain the weird handguard with what looked like a blaster barrel at the top of it. Ezra could tell he still looked slightly puzzled.

"What's up Luke? You look puzzled"

"What's with your handguard, I thought lightsabre's don't have handguards?"

"Ah, I'm a bit unorthodox, I thought it would be good to add a blaster in, make myself a bit more flexible" Luke nodded in agreement, acknowledging the reasons for his decision. They then sat there, for 5 minutes, talking about what each other had done, and where they came from.

"So, why have you come to get me?" Luke finally asked, but quickly noticed Ezra had frozen.

"To be honest Luke… I'm not so sure but from judging from your force signature, you are very powerful in the force" Ezra replied, almost stuttering at his words, almost. "Anyway, shall we go see what the others have been up to?"

Luke nodded, and then led Ezra back to the kitchen, where Master Plo was chatting with Owen. By the time Luke had entered the kitchen, Master Plo was already looking round with his Uncle Owen turning his head. _It must be one of those Jedi powers_ Luke thought.

"Well Luke" Owen started "It looks like you have a decision to make"

"What decision, Uncle?" Luke asked puzzled, but felt the tension in the room go up tenfold.

"Whether you go with the Jedi, and train in the ways of the force, or you stay here with me and your Aunt" Luke looked astounded, he was actually getting given the choice?! He glanced over at Ezra, who gave him a warm smile which he gladly returned.

"I think that I…" but he was cut off by Wolffe rushing down the stairs

"Sir, we have company" he said to Master Plo.

"Imperials?" asked Master Plo.

"No, Tuskan raiders" This immediately worried Owen and Beru, but Master Plo stood up and motioned to Ezra.

"Come Ezra, I think we are going to have to deal with this threat"

"Yes, Master" Ezra replied in haste, before following Plo Koon up the stairs to the surface "Luke stay here, stay with your Aunt and Uncle" Luke merely nodded before watching the two Jedi disappear. He hoped for Ezra to survive this encounter, as he hoped they would become good friends.

As Ezra reached the surface, he looked around looking for the sand people, but couldn't see them, so probed out with the force and immediately found to be past the shuttle they had come in. Ezra then ran over to the clones with them, who had already got their weapons loaded and were now waiting for orders.

Plo Koon got straight into issuing orders "Wolffe, you and two of your men will go with Luke and protect the farm, while the other 3 will be with me protecting the ship"

"Yes General!" all the clones replied together, then divided into their respected units. Wolffe then turned to Ezra.

"So, what are our orders Commander?" Ezra shifted on his feet uncomfortably

"I'll be honest, I'm not exactly sure, I've never commander a squad before"

"Well Commander, I suggest we hold up on the wall facing the direction of the Tuskan's, that way we have cover from enemy fire"

"I like that idea, thanks Wolffe, we'll do that" Wolffe smiled underneath his helmet, he's liking this kid more and more.

"All right men, move out!" Wolffe barked out the order before they all ran together to the wall. Once they reached it, they took cover behind and waited for the attack.

"What are your names?" Ezra asked the other two in his squad

"Needles sir, Medic"

"Hotshot sir!" Ezra nodded at the two men, glad to get to know them a bit better

5 minutes later, they finally spotted the Tuskan's coming over the ridge, Ezra then waited for the enemy to get in range, before shouting "Open fire!" The 3 clones in his squad then opened up, with extreme ability, felling one with every shot slowly diminishing their numbers. But they kept on coming and started firing back. Ezra then activated his lightsabre, nudged Wolffe to tell him what he was going to do, then jumped in front of the clones, and started to deflect the incoming shots away from himself and the other clones. He lacked the practice to deflect them back at the shooters, but still stopped the shots from harming his men.

But he missed one shot, which hit Ezra's left shoulder. He shouted out in pain. And with pain flooding from his shoulder to the rest of his body, he fell down in a heap, hearing one of clones shout "Commander" but he blacked out before he heard anything else.

Needles shouted out to Ezra, but noticed he had blacked not a moment later. "Cover fire!" Needles screamed, before vaulting over the wall, and grabbing Ezra's limp frame, shouldering him and vaulting back over into cover and started to stabilise the wound.

While this was happening, Wolffe opened up the comm-link to General Plo Koon "General, we have a man down, repeat man down"

"Who is it Commander?" Plo asked over the comm, worry filling his voice

"It's the Commander sir" he replied. During this time, the clones had killed enough of the Tuskan's to make them retreat.

"What are his wounds?" Wolffe glanced over to Needles, hoping it wasn't bad.

"He was shot by a slugthrower, he's going to need immediate medical attention, he needs the fleet, sir"

"Well at least they have gone, for now" Plo replied "Get him on the shuttle immediately"

"Yes General!" Wolffe replied, before motioning for his men to get him on board.

Plo Koon then rushed back to the farm and down the step to where Luke and his family are waiting.

"We have a situation" Plo blurted out.

"Where's Ezra?" Luke asked worry clear as day radiating off his signature.

"He's been shot, and we need to get back to the fleet now, so we could leave you here Luke, and get you at a later date, or you can come now"

"I'll come now" Luke said adamantly, nothing faulting his voice. Plo nodded at what Luke said, before walking back up to the shuttle.

Luke then turned to his Aunt and Uncle, said his goodbye's which allowed his emotions to wash over him, before walking up the steps himself, most likely for the last time and ran on board to Ezra, where he noticed him on a stretcher, knocked out.

"Is he going to be ok?" stammered out Luke.

"His situation is critical, if the shot went an 2 inches lower, it would of hit his heart" replied Needles grimly.


	9. An interesting surprise

**Happy new year - HyGamr**

""Star destroyer 'Indomitable' this is shuttle 'Tiberius' requesting immediate landing and medical assistance, over"

"Shuttle Tiberius, land in hanger 3, medical assistance will be with you immediately"

Plo Koon looked down upon Ezra, worry filling his face, easily visible even with the mask covering his face. Needles had to sedate Ezra to stop the blood flow; otherwise he would have bled out before reaching the ship. Luke had not left Ezra's side since boarding the shuttle, his face whiter than usual; he didn't want Ezra to die, he was one of the reasons why he had agreed to come back with Jedi, if anything he was the main reason. Luke may not know much about him, or have known him for that long but he could already feel he could trust him, which was an odd concept to Luke.

Luke felt the ship enter the hanger bay of the cruiser, and got up, ready to help the clones get Ezra off the shuttle and to the Med bay, but Plo Koon held him back and stopped him from getting off until Ezra had been carted off.

By the time Leia had heard the news and made her way down to the hanger, Ezra had already been taken off the shuttle and the medical team were already rushing Ezra off. Instead of getting in the way, she ran over to Plo Koon.

"Master Jedi!" she shouted, desperation evident in her voice "What Happened? What happened to Ezra?"

"Ah Miss Organa, it would be best if we didn't talk about it now" Plo replied. Leia was about to reply, but was interrupted by the Ghost Crew storming into the hanger bay.

"Where is he?" Screamed Sabine "Where's Ezra?" As her back was facing the door, Leia jumped at the sudden voice of Sabine, only to have Hotshot answer.

"He's been taken to the med bay" but before he had finished Sabine had already barged through everybody else, and ran off to find him.

"So… What happened?" Asked Kanan

"I was about to take Leia here to a meeting with the rest of the council, but it looks like I will be bringing you lot as well" Murmured Plo Koon "Shall we?" Everyone nodded and then allowed Plo to lead them to the meeting room.

 _Med bay_

Sabine barged into the med bay, startling some of the medics. She frantically scanned each bed, hoping to see Ezra, but when she could not find him, her emotions were almost released but one of the Doctors approached, with worry drawn on his face.

"Are you here for a reason, Captain?" he asked politely

"I'm looking for Ez- Commander Bridger" she replied barely holding her emotions in check. She hated the fact that Ezra was a higher rank than she, but that didn't matter now, now she was only worried.

"The Commander is currently in theatre, we had to remove the slug shot from him immediately, before it became infected"

Without Sabine knowing, a tear was already falling down her face. "Would please notify me as soon as he wakes from theatre, or when… when something happens"

"Certainly, ma'am" doctor nodding, she left the theatre knowing that she couldn't do anything while Ezra was in theatre. She trudged off toward where the de-brief for the mission.

It only took her 5 minutes to reach it, which allowed her to be in before the meeting started. She sat next to Hera, who pulled her into her arms, allowing the teenager to bury her face into Hera's shoulder before bursting into tears. Even Hera shed a tear, trying not to show her emotions, but found it to be almost impossible, after all she thought of Ezra as a son.

Leia then moved from her previous spot, to sit next to Sabine, initially Sabine sent her a glare, but looking at the emotions Leia was showing, she pulled her in which Leia greatly accepted.

The last to enter the room, was Obi-Wan, having checked with the Doctors himself about his Padawan's condition, he looked visibly distraught almost feeling what Ezra was feeling himself. Finally Shaak Ti spoke up.

"As you may have heard, Padawan Bridger was seriously injured on a mission that should have been completely safe. A mission that was to pick up Luke Skywalker" She looked over to Luke, who shrank that everyone was looking at him "A band of Tuskan raiders attacked the settlement that Luke came from. Master Plo Koon, Padawan Bridger and the squad of clones with them, halted the attack, saving the lives of Luke and his family"

"But Ezra was shot by one of the Tuskan's, which incapacitated them. He is now in theatre where they are trying to remove the slug which had hit him" Shaak Ti continued on "But overall the mission was a success. Any questions?" everyone was silent for a minute.

Kanan spoke up first "What is the current condition of Ezra?"

This is when Obi-Wan spoke up "Ezra's current condition is critical, he was shot 2 inches above the heart, puncturing his lungs. In his current state, if he is left up treated, infection could spread to his heart, which would kill him"

This was too much for Sabine, who released from Hera and ran out of the room, not wanting to hear any more. Leia looked as if she was about to go into shock, she simply sat there, wide eyed and not knowing what to do. But eventually she snapped out of it.

"How long would he be there for?" she asked. The Jedi in the room just looked worried, they knew this question would come back up, but it would still be a question very difficult to answer.

"He would be in the medical ward for one week" Master Billaba started "But then he would need up to 3 weeks of recuperation time, and then would not be allowed on missions for another 1 week after that"

The room was then silent, for that would be a long time that Ezra would not be doing much, and the Ghost crew knew he would not like that.

"Knowing Ezra like we do" Hera started explaining "He will not like that one bit, and will use every way to get out of the medical ward" having Kanan and Zeb nod in agreement. The Jedi masters looked at each other, knowing that what Hera said was most likely completely true.

"If there are no more questions, meeting adjourned, it is" Yoda said, calm as ever; which slightly annoyed some people to no end, those people being Leia and, surprisingly, Zeb.

Hera then exited the room but instead of heading to the bridge, she went off in search of Sabine, as it was her who took it the hardest. She immediately went off toward the sleeping quarters, almost running there, and stopped in front of Sabine's room and knocked on the door waiting for an answer even though she could easily get in herself. A minute went by before Sabine opened the door to her quarters.

She looked a mess, her hair was completely messed up, her eyes wear red from crying and she had bags forming underneath her eyes. Tears continued to stream down her face even when she had answered the door. They both stood there for a minute, just looking at each other before Hera again pulled Sabine into her embrace.

They both walked over to Sabine's bed and sat down before Sabine for the second time today broke down in front of Hera. Hera looked around Sabine's room to find that she had already decorate it like on the Ghost, obviously without many of the higher-ups not knowing. Hera looked further around the room to find a simple portrait, but it was a portrait of Sabine and Ezra, arms around each other in more than just a friendly way.

Sabine followed Hera's eyes to the portrait and gave a faint smile. "What I thought could happen, but obviously it's not to be"

"I wouldn't say that, it just needs time before he comes to his senses"

"What makes you say that?" Sabine asked, obviously not believing her one bit.

"The way you reacted to what happened to him compared to Leia. You were a lot more compassionate, and took the news harder than anybody" replied Hera, with that all knowing voice that Sabine caught on too immediately.

"But she's a senator's daughter; she could have been hiding her true feelings"

Hera smirked knowing Sabine would bring that up "you can tell by looking at people's eyes, even though you think she was pulling a senator's face, she wasn't. They were her true feelings" Sabine's face quickly became very intrigued "You however, did put on some sort of face, put your eyes showed your true emotions, and it looked like you were in turmoil"

Sabine took in Hera's words, knowing that Hera was almost always right when she was a judge of character; "So you're saying it could be possible?" hope somehow making its way into her voice. Hera just smiled at her, and gave the smallest of nods.

"While Ezra may look happy now, you're a big part of him, he couldn't ignore his feelings forever" Sabine smiled in response "But alas, I have to get back to the bridge, admiral duties and all that"

Hera got up, gave Sabine one last wink and left the room, leaving Sabine to her own devices. Sabine reached over and picked up her sketchpad, and sketched away. 1 hour later and half way into her sketch her comm beeped off. Sighing, she reached over and activated it.

"Captain Wren here" obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Ah Captain, it's the medical ward. Commander Bridger woke up" Sabine's eyes widened, how long had she been there for?!

"Thanks, I'll be there as soon as possible"

"We'll wait for you, Doctor Donaldson out" As soon as the com line was cut off Sabine threw down her pad, jumped up and ran for the medical ward. Clones jump out of the way as they watch one of their Captains rush past them, confusion etched clearly on their faces.

The Medical Ward doors slide open to reveal a slightly frenzied Sabine, who steps in search the room to find the person she's come to see. She sees him one of the middle beds and rushes over to him, as he's being filled in over what happened after he feinted. The doctor looks over to see Sabine approaching, and nod to Ezra before stepping away.

Sabine continued to rush to Ezra's side, and upon reaching there, pulled him into hug, which Ezra hesitantly accepted, but hugging back. A tear slid down Sabine's face.

"What happened? I was so worried" Sabine stuttered

"Baatir naas, vod" Ezra mumbled out without thinking. Sabine pulled up; _What?!_

"pehea vaabir gar kar'taylir Mando'a?" Sabine asked without a second's thought. Ezra smiled up at her.

"My father was Mandalorian, I just never inherited any visible features" he replied "I've always known the language, I think I knew it before I knew basic" Sabine scowled at him, but only for a second for a small smile quickly replaced it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked" Ezra replied cheekily getting a bigger smile in return. "How come you're here so quickly?"

"I asked the doctor to alert me immediately when you woke up, vod" Ezra pulled her back into a hug "But you still haven't told me how it happened, so spill"

"Talyc haran. We were attacked by Sand people so we defended the farm Luke lived on, when they started shooting back so I started deflecting the shots, and I'm pretty sure if I didn't I wouldn't be the only one injured. But I missed one deflection and it hit and I was knocked out almost instantly" Sabine listened to what happened and shock her head.

"you're a bit of a Di'kut, aren't you" saying it as more of a statement than a question.

"You could say that, yes but…"

"Ah. No buts. At least you're safe, you're going to be in here for a week you know?" Stated Sabine, starting to enjoy Ezra's clear displeasure. Ezra shifted uncomfortably mumbling underneath his breath, something Sabine didn't catch, so just raised her brows in question.

"Nothing" Ezra whispered "At least you came to see me; I don't see anybody else here. And why aren't you in your armour?" realising quickly Sabine is dressed in a basic tunic and comfortable trousers.

"I wasn't doing anything before you came back, so I didn't need to be in armour, which it looks like you're going to have to start wearing some soon" Ezra just laughed at Sabine's statement.

"I don't own any armour, plus I haven't found any that would mean something to me, everything I own means something to me"

Sabine just looked puzzled "Even the helmets you've stolen?" she quizzed.

"Ok, maybe not them, but everything else" he replied with a slight scowl.

"What would mean something to you then?" Ezra thought about that for a minute. _What would?_ Finally he figured something out, or at least he thought.

"Either something to do with myself living on Lothal or maybe to do with my parent's heritage… I don't know" he heaved out the last words. But something clicked in Sabine's head.

"Why don't you get some beskar'gam?!" she piped up, a grin wide on her face.

"I wouldn't really be able to, considering that I'm not fully Mandalorian, and where would I get some anyway?" Ezra replied, knowing it would be difficult for him to get some, and he was pretty sure you needed to be Mandalorian to where it.

"You don't need to be fully Mandalorian, but it helps. And I think I might of seen some in the armoury which hasn't been used in a while, but I think it would fit you" she replied, hoping that he would take her up on the offer. It's fantastic to know that he's part Mandalorian, and it could bring them closer together, hopefully.

"Alright, I'll take it" Ezra replied, wincing which Sabine picked up on

"You all right?" she said worried.

"Yeah, just a small amount of pain; doctor told me to expect it. Anyway, I think I might need that armour, as I think my overalls are completely wrecked and I need something else other than my Jedi robes" he smirked.

"I'll be right back then" She beamed, before running off in the direction of the armoury. Ezra slumped back into the bed, knowing that he was going to be cooped up in her for a long time, then wouldn't be allowed to go on missions for a while longer, and he hated staying still for extended amounts of time, he just hoped that people would at least visit him to keep him from being too bored.

He was just about to fall asleep again when Sabine returned with a sack slung over her shoulder. "Got it" She said excitedly, eyes staring into Ezra's, which made him give a slight chuckle.

"Let's have a look then, please tell me you at least dusted them"

 **Cliff hanger – sort of…**

 **Baatir naas, vod = care not, sister**

 **pehea vaabir gar kar'taylir Mando'a = how do you know Mandalorian?**

 **Talyc haran = Bloody hell**


	10. An old friend

"Let's have a look then, please tell me you at least dusted them"

Sabine just scowled at him "Of course I did di'kut." Closing the curtain to block off the other people's views, she pulled out the helmet showing off a T-shaped visor, with a single eye bino attached on the right hand side. Pulling out the rest of the armour he found it to be plainly coloured in grey and black, but it was medium weight armour.

"Bit of a boring colour scheme if you ask me" Looking slightly disappointed. Sabine just smirked at him.

"I thought the same thing, maybe you could let me paint it, obviously I'd let you pick the colour scheme" she replied, Ezra just looked at her and nodded.

"I won't wear all of it though; it would restrict too much movement"

"What would wear from it then?" She asked, curious to what he would put on, and what she'd have to paint.

"The helmet, the chest plate" as he said that, he put his hand on the scar from the slug shot "The shoulder plates, the gloves without the armour, the forearm pieces, and the shin pieces and… I think that's it actually"

"Sounds about right" Sabine smiled at him "So what about the colour scheme?" Ezra pondered for a minute, deciding on colours that would work.

"I was thinking Blue, like my lightsabre, a dark purple – but not too dark – and you can think of a last colour" he replied, the last thing he said earning a smile from Sabine.

"Alright vod sounds good. I think we should keep this a secret until I've got it done and you can wear it" Sabine put the armour back in the sack making it clutter together slightly "Are you ok with the base layer being Grey and Black?"

"Yeah that sounds fine, I guess" Ezra replied, just before the curtain was slid back opening up to reveal Kanan and Obi-Wan, both looking slightly worried.

"Hey Kanan, Hi Master" Ezra said happily, his mood increasing with the two new arrivals.

"Hey Ezra" replied Obi-Wan "Captain" he nodded toward Sabine, who nodded back.

"We came to check up on you, but looks like someone beat us too it" Said Kanan, looking slightly happier than when he drew back the curtain "Why was the curtain closed?"

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other before looking back "we were… discussing something in private" Kanan just looked at Ezra suspiciously then at Sabine

"Well if you're quite finished with that, myself and Master Kenobi have something to discuss with you" Kanan replied, with Obi-Wan nodding in agreement.

"Err, yeah we're finished. Does Sabine need to go?" Ezra asked, hoping she didn't have to.

"Actually, Sabine being here is quite good as it somewhat includes her too" Obi-Wan said with a hint of amusement, knowing what Ezra wanted "Master Koon told us how you handled the situation on Tatooine concerning the squad you were put in charge of momentarily." Now Ezra looked puzzled, what has that got to do with anything?

"And the council has decided to give you a squad of your own, to go on missions with you and the like" stated Kanan, with a smile growing as Ezra's eyes widened, even Sabine was impressed, but she wasn't sure why she was here, but something was forming in her mind.

"Seriously!" exclaimed Ezra "Awesome! What squad am I having?"

Obi-Wan and Kanan looked at each other smiling before looking at Sabine with the same smile "You will be getting Delta squad" said Obi-Wan still smiling "Which, interestingly, is Captain Wren's squad" Sabine gave a glaring smile at the Jedi shaking her head. She looked at Ezra who had the biggest smile possible across his face. But then it hit her, she'd have to take orders from Ezra! Orders from him!

Kanan smirked knowing that Sabine's head just clicked "We'll leave you two to discuss" The two Jedi the walked off chatting quietly between themselves about the mischief the two teens are going to get up to.

"So, it looks like I'm your commanding officer" Ezra said to Sabine with a smirk upon his face. Sabine just glared at him before sighing.

"Looks like it"

"don't worry vod, I won't abuse it and I'll only give orders on missions" Ezra said before pulling Sabine into a hug "you'll always mean something more to me than just an officer" Sabine returned the hug, and almost melted into his arms from hearing what he said. But it didn't last long before Ezra pulled back grabbing his chest.

"Ezra..?" Sabine asked worry filling her face and voice.

"Don't worry, just a bit more… of that pain I talked about" Ezra replied, sounding like he was straining to say that "I think I'm going to catch a bit of sleep, if you don't mind"

"Course not" Sabine replied "I'll leave you too it, and start on you armour"

"Thanks, Sabine" Ezra replied grateful.

"Sound's good vod, I'll see you tomorrow" Ezra pulled Sabine into another hug and gave her a peck on the cheek, which Sabine momentarily froze up to. They pulled away from each other, with Ezra lying back down, and Sabine pulling the sack of Ezra's armour over her shoulder and walking out.

As Sabine walked out she noticed Leia walking toward her, distress still visible on her face.

"Hey Leia, you going to visit Ezra?" she asked politely.

"Hey Sabine, yeah I am. Is he awake?"

"He was but he was about to go to sleep now, so it's probably best if we leave him be until tomorrow, how come you're so late visiting him?"

"Ergh, my dad decided to call just when the meeting ended so I couldn't see him" Leia replied glumly "I told him that I had to see him, but he didn't seem to care, or if he did then he didn't show it. How is he?"

"He's fine now, after the surgery" Sabine said hope hinted in her voice "But he does sometimes get pain where he was shot but he was quite happy about visitors"

"I don't really know what I'm going to do then; I was going to go see Ezra"

"Are you any good at painting?" Sabine asked.

"No, I've never had an artistic flare, I seem to be very good at politics though" Leia replied glumly "After all my family are the people who are funding this"

"Ah, that makes sense. Do you want to come with me? I just have to drop this off in my room then I'm going for a bit of target practice" Sabine said with a hint of pride.

"I've never fired a blaster before…" Leia admitted, looking down at the ground.

"Ah that's ok, I'll show you; it's quite easy, you just need practice" Sabine then waved to Leia to follow her. Leia hesitated for a second before falling into step next to the Mandalorian. "I just have to go back to my quarters to change into my gear and drop this off"

"What's in the sack?" Leia queried, curiosity filling her face. Sabine smirked at her.

"Some new gear for Ezra, after what happened I'm forcing him to wear armour, and I learnt something interesting today, so this armour reflects it"

Leia's curiosity was now wanting to burst "What did you learn?" they had just made it to Sabine's room.

"His father was Mandalorian and that he learnt to speak Mando'a before learning basic" Sabine answered, putting down the sack of armour "And he kept that from me for a whole year, cheeky Shabuir!"

"Shabuir? What the hell does that mean?" Leia asked, almost whining hating that she couldn't understand. Sabine just gave off a sweet smile.

"That you'll have to find out yourself. Let me just get changed and I'll be right back" Sabine said as she walked into her 'fresher. Once Sabine had closed the door, Leia ran over to the sack and peered into it.

She then pulled out the helmet and looked at it. _I love the design, but the colours are way too boring!_ Leia then pulled the helmet on to her head, wanting to know what it was like. She looked around the room, liking how the helmet was designed to easily fit anyone, but she found nothing of the helmet functioned, which thoroughly annoyed her.

"What do you think you're doing with that?"

Leia whipped her head round to see Sabine standing in the door of the 'fresher, having just put on her armour, with an expression that told she was caught out. "Er, well you see…" she started to stutter out, but was cut off.

"That helmet isn't yours, therefore you shouldn't be wearing it" Sabine said glaring at her, her eyes looking as if they were burning through Leia soul, and she didn't like that. Leia ripped off the helmet and quickly put it back in the bag.

"I just wanted to have a look at what Ezra has"

"It's fine…" Sabine said, slightly cooling off "But don't pick it up again without permission from Ezra" Leia only nodded answer, not trusting herself to speak. "c'mon, let's head down to one of the ranges"

They both exited and headed down without another word. As they walked down, Leia still felt and looked guilty and Sabine quickly picked up on it. Sighing she spoke up.

"Leia, if you want to try on a helmet, you can try on mine" Leia picked up her head and looked at Sabine.

"Seriously!? Thank you so much!" replied Leia. Sabine then handed over her helmet, and Leia slipped it on. She loved every second of it "I am loving this!"

"Yeah, well you're going to have to take it off, we're here" replied Sabine, gesturing for Leia to give the helmet back, with Leia complying. Sabine then punched in the code to open up the shooting range.

The doors swiftly pulled open and the two teens peered inside. Sabine immediately froze up.

Standing there was another teen, in purple Mandalorian armour, being the same design as Sabine's, firing her pistol in her left hand down the range.

"Dulce?" Sabine murmured out, catching the attention of the new arrival. She twirled round, facing Sabine and Leia.

"Sa… Sabine?" she replied, she then pulled off the helmet to reveal striking blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair have shaved on one side "Mando'ad draar digu" Sabine gave off the biggest smile Leia had ever seen, before running straight toward the purple clad teen, arms wide open.

"It's so good to see you Dulce, I thought I'd never see you again!" They hugged tightly as if they were the last to people in the galaxy.

"It's great to see you too, Sabine. Where have you been all this time?"

"I was about to ask the same thing as you" Sabine admitted "But you asked first. I've been with a crew rebelling in the Lothal system"

"That's great, sticking it to the Empire all this time" Dulce replied but then she pointed to Leia "Who's that?"

Leia hesitated before looking at Sabine, who gently nodded "I'm Leia Organa of Alderaan"

"Oh a princess, fair enough" Leia gave a faint smile, but nothing more "so what brings you down here Sabine?"

"I was going to show Leia here the ranges" Sabine replied before pulling out her two pistols and handing one to Leia. "Let's see what you can do without anyone telling you what to do"

Sabine then nudged Leia toward the range before standing next to her. Leia held the pistol in her right hand and aimed toward the target; she closed her left eye and pulled the trigger.

The bolt hit the target slightly to the right of the bullseye. "Nice shot Leia!" Dulce called from behind Sabine "You're a natural!" Leia grinned hugely, which in turn caused the two Mandalorians to smile back.

"Keep going then" Sabine pressed on, allowing Leia to fire off 7 more shots where only two missed the target "Are you sure you never fired a weapon before?" Sabine asked gobsmacked.

Leia slowly nodded, hardly believing it herself "Y…yeah, I'm sure…"

"You should bring her down more often Sabine, especially if she's this good" exclaimed Dulce. But then Leia's comm beeped off, as she quickly answered it, handing Sabine's weapon back.

"Leia here"

"Ah Leia, it's Master Shaak Ti, you have a meeting in 5 minutes are I'm wondering where you are"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I got caught up and forgot about it; I'll be right there" explained Leia. Shaak Ti nodded before closing the connection "Sorry guys"

"It's fine" Sabine replied with Dulce nodding.

"Thanks" Leia said before running off to her meeting. Dulce and Sabine then turned to each other before smirking.

"So when did you get here?" Sabine asked "I'm surprised I've only just seen you on board vod?"

"Yesterday, but it was late during the night" Dulce replied, happiness glinting in her eyes, which was reflected in Sabine's.

"Do you know what you're doing in the rebellion yet?"

Dulce just looked at her glumly "Nope, I'd like to fighting with other Mandalorians, but there seems to be only us" Sabine just smirked at her "There are others, aren't there?"

"Yeah, well sort of" Sabine answered "His father was Mando but his mother wasn't and he was brought up on the planet Lothal"

"Curious, I thought his father would have wanted him to be brought up on Mandalore, what's his name?"

"His name's Ezra. It's really weird though, he says he learnt Mando'a before learning basic"

"Now that's weird, I'd like to meet him. How do you know him?"

"He's part of the crew who came here with me, although I only learnt about his heritage earlier"

"How did you find out?"

"Ok, gods this is going to be embarrassing" Sabine replied, knowing she'd want the full story "So, I kinda like him.." but Dulce immediately cut her off.

"Sabine's got a crush!" but she was ignored as Sabine continued.

"but he was sent off for a mission with a Jedi – did I mention he was a Jedi – anyway he went off, but he was shot 2 inches above the heart with a… with a Slugthrower" he paused, emotions starting to flow over her once more. Dulce stood wide eyed, knowing the kind of damage a slugthrower could deal "It took him out immediately and he had to be brought back and put into surgery straight away.

Once he had woken up from being in bacta, I went to see him, as I walked up to him I asked what happened, and his answer was 'Baatir naas, vod' and I froze, that was the first bit of Mando'a I had ever heard from him."

"That must have been a shocker" Dulce said, very amused.

"It was, I had lived with him for a year, in the same ship, and I couldn't even guess he was Mando"

"I thought you said he wasn't a Mando?" Dulce asked curiously.

"No, but I'm going to bring him back to our culture, he deserves it"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, I've already started see, I've made him wear armour from now on, and I told him there was unused beskar'gam in the armoury and he said he'd wear it. I have it in my quarters now as he's allowed me to paint it"

"So let me get this straight" Dulce started "You're going to use the beskar'gam as a stepping stone to bring him into our culture"

"Yep!" Sabine replied beaming. Dulce just jokingly shook her head.

"Anyway enough talk about him, what do you do on board?" Dulce asked earning a smirk from Sabine.

"I command Delta squad, Captain Wren reporting for duty!" She said jokingly, messing about with the clearly unhappy Mandalorian.

"Lucky you" she scowled back.

"Maybe I could get you to be in my squad. After all that would mean Delta squad would basically become the Mando squad" Sabine queried.

"That would be amazing, please!" Dulce stood there, almost begging

"I'll see what I can do, but I'd have to speak to my commanding officer" Sabine said, looking glumly but really knowing it would be fine.

"Who is you're commanding officer?"

"Well, my new commanding officer is…" Dulce dared her to pause any longer "…Ezra"

"Wait, you mean …"

"Yeah, him" Sabine said happily "I think he'd let you in without a second thought, especially if I ask him"

"Thanks…" Dulce started but was cut off by her stomach grumbling, Sabine just laughed "I think I need some food" she said embarrassingly.

"Come on then vod" Sabine said before dragging along her friend to the Mess hall.

 **Mandalorian words:**

 **Beskar'gam - Armour**

 **Mando'ad draar digu - A Mandalorian never forgets**

 **Di'kut - Idiot**

 **Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story.**

 **The new character;Dulce, isn't mine and all rights go to Raikoh-illust. If you want a picture website is:  
art/Mandalorian-fan-character-Sabine-s-friend-533267779  
**

 **Another thing is that non of the review people have been writing recently have been showing up, sorry if I haven't got back to you because of it.**

 **I also hope you enjoy the length of the chapters, I would like them to be longer, so I'm slowly growing the chapter in length - HyGamr**


	11. Escape!

**Hi, another chapter, enjoy and to answer questions you guys have asked:  
EmilyBridger – Vod means brother or sister. And I have found a couple of websites that are very useful.**

Ezra slowly pulled apart his eye lids to a blinding light, not remembering where he was, he spun his head round left to right and back. He quickly realised he was in the Med bay, and then remembered why he was there. He put his hand over the forming scar from where he had taken the Slug shot; _how I hate scars._

Soon the doctor realised Ezra had awoken, he graciously walked over, to Ezra annoyance and pulled up his medical records.

"How are you doing today Ezra?" he asked not pulling his eyes away from the Datapad.

"I'm feeling a lot better, that's for sure" Ezra replied "Do you think I could get out of here today?"

The doctor just looked at him funny. "You've been in here for 2 days and you already want to get out?" He asked rhetorically "No. you have to be in here for at least 3 days"

Ezra just replied with a groan, he hated being in medical wards. Then the doctor moved over to Ezra and pulled down his shirt to look at the wound.

"It looks like it's healing nicely, but the scar which has formed won't go" Ezra just shrugged, slightly liking the new scar. _Better than the one on my face._ He tentatively rubbed the small scar, wishing it away. "It looks like you have a visitor, Ezra. If you'll excuse me" The doctor said before walking to another patient.

Ezra looked around to find Leia walking up to him, with a small smile plastered on her face. But reaching out with the force, he notices that she's full of worry.

"Hey" Leia said giving off a smile before sitting on the edge of the bed "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you before"

"Hey its fine, I needed a bit of rest anyway after Sabine came to visit" He replied, with a smug grin etched on his face.

"What happened?" Leia asked suspiciously.

"Nothing of the thing you're thinking of" Ezra replied quickly, almost too quickly for Leia's liking. "I may have told her some things that I've never told anyone else before, due to me blurting it out without thinking"

"That you're Mandalorian? Yeah I noticed the armour you were getting and was told off for looking through the bag it was in"

"Yeah… that was supposed to be a surprise for everyone" Ezra replied, with a hint of annoyance "But you can't tell anybody, under any circumstances, or the fact I'm Mando either"

Leia looked puzzled; slightly annoyed he was forcing her to agree "Why not?"

"Because I'm waiting until I'm healed, then I'll put on the armour for the next meeting" Ezra said with mischief showing everywhere it could "and just see everyone's reactions"

"You really can be cheeky when you want to be, can't you" Leia smirked back.

"No, I'm naturally cheeky and have to put the calm Jedi like exterior for show" Ezra now showing through his facial expressions how cheeky he really can be.

"I hope finally admitting being a…" But she couldn't finish as Ezra had put his hand to her mouth. She ripped his hand away before following Ezra's eye line to see Hera coming up, and she completely understood.

"Admiral!" Leia quickly said "What brings you down here?"

Hera just looked at Leia with the smallest of glares before replying "I've come down to see my old crew mate"

"Hey Hera, How are you?" Ezra quickly intervenes before the agreement she knew was coming ignited.

"I'm fine, bit tired running this behemoth of a ship, but it's fun. How are you holding up?" She asked, sympathy running deep through her last words.

"I'm getting a lot better thanks, I did get a bit of pain sometimes, but that's now gone" Hera looked at him with a huge amount of sympathy before pulling Ezra into a hug which Ezra was surprised at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around Hera.

Hera pulled back and studied Ezra for a minute. "Now, you're going to try to get out of the Medical ward today aren't you?"

"No Hera! I have no clue what you mean" Ezra sarcastically replied, with a huge grin on his face "I've been cooped up in here for 2 days, I need to get out"

"What did the doctor say when you asked him?"  
"No… I had to stay here for another day" Ezra mumbled out, which Hera and Leia only just picked up on from it being so quiet.

"So shouldn't you be staying here?" Hera asked rhetorically.

"But I hate staying in bed Hera" Ezra complained "It gets really boring, and I have stuff to do!"

"Like what?" Hera asked with a curious expression.

"Yeah Ezra… like what?" Leia added in.

"Umm, that's a secret that you'll know once I'm out of here and it's done" Ezra quickly blabbed.

"Ezra…" Hera stated, but noticed he wasn't saying anything, so she dropped it. "Anyway, I have to get back to the bridge, it was good seeing you Ezra" Hera finished before walking off back out the way she came.

Ezra waited a minute making sure they were alone before turning to Leia "You have to help me out of here" he begged.

"Ezra, you know I can't, doctor's orders" Leia replied whining.

"Please Leia, I can't stay in here any longer" he continued to beg with puppy eyes adamant on his face. She couldn't resist long with them pointed directly at her.

"Ergh, fine!" Ezra smiled at her response "What do I have to do?"

"Just distract the doctor and make sure she doesn't look over to my bed before I'm out. I do have those things to sort out you know" Ezra winked.

"Wait, you weren't lying about them?"

"Nope, I should be gone long" Ezra replied before pecking Leia on the cheek, which Leia knew that he wanted her to start. She walked toward the Doctor and picked up a conversation that Ezra didn't hear, not that he wanted to.

After a minute, Leia finally managed to get the doctor to turn his back, and Ezra leaped at the chance of escape. He jumped from the bed and briskly walked to the exit, then toward the living quarters.

He walked round and found that the corridor were almost completely empty, well almost. Commander Fox suddenly turned the corner and locked eyes with Ezra, before frowning. Sir, why are you in a hospital gown?" Ezra was wide eyed at the sudden appearance of the clone commander and quickly came up with an excuse.

"Erm, when I had my operation, my clothes were wrecked so I have to go back to my quarters to get some more…" Ezra replied hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. Fox just nodded in response, still with the questioning look plastered on his face. "I'll be seeing you" Ezra continued before running off.

He continued running until he got to Sabine's room and banged on the door "Sabine! lemmie in!"

"Just a sec" came muffled from behind the door. He waited for another minute before the door finally swung open

"Hey Ezra, finally got out of the Med ward" Sabine smirked.

"No, yes… Sort of, I'll explain it in a once we're actually inside" he replied hastily.

"Fine, but I do have company. Funnily enough you're going to be seeing her a bit more often as well" replied Sabine.

"Um, ok. Is my armour done, I need something to wear other than these bits of cloth"

Sabine gave off a huge smile "Yeah it's done, luckily for you she's in the fresher so you can get changed in my bedroom before meeting her"

"Thank you so much for this Sab" Ezra replied heartily before pulling her in for a brief hug "Where is my armour?"

"It's currently in my room, as I moved it when she came over" Sabine said, but carried on "Oh by the way, she knows" Ezra was confused for a second; _Know what... Oh!_

"Sabine, we'll talk about this once I'm changed" he said menacingly, but Sabine wasn't fazed. She allowed Ezra to rush past her and straight into the bedroom.

She went back over to where she sat down before she had to answer the door and picked up her sketchpad. She wasn't waiting long before Dulce had come back out from the 'fresher.

"Who was it?" asked Dulce

"Ezra, he managed to escape from the Med ward, I'll have to ask him how he did it actually" Sabine replied "He's in my room now getting changed into his armour, would be good seeing him in it"

"Yeah, should be good seeing another Mando, but why is he getting in his armour?" Dulce asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Being in the med ward, you don't get your own clothes and I think his clothes are wrecked anyway" Sabine mused.

Sabine and Dulce chuckled to themselves before her bedroom door slid open, revealing Ezra in his Blue, purple armour, highlighted in a dark red, with his helmet tucked under his right arm. The two girls stared at him, loving his new look, or in Dulce's case, his look.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked smugly as he walked in the room. Dulce was the first one to gather her senses.

"Looking good" she replied "I'm Dulce. Su cuy'gar vod, pehea cuyir gar?"

"Ni jate vod. Jate at urcir shol'shya Mando" Ezra replied without thinking, which slightly stunned Dulce as she had not believed Ezra knew the language before basic, but was now starting to believe her. Finally Sabine came to her senses.

"You look better than I had thought you would" Ezra smiled at her thoughtfully.

"You painted the armour, you made me look this good" Ezra replied still smiling.

"How do you know Mando'a so well? Sabine said that you learnt it before you learnt Basic, but I didn't believe her" Dulce butted in, wanting to know more.

Ezra looked back at her with a slight glare "As far as I'm concerned, I knew Mando'a before Basic. I feel like I'm more fluent in it than Basic, which is quite odd as I use Basic more than Mando'a."

"I'm starting to like you already vod" Dulce smiled at him, which earned a smile back.

"Likewise vod" Ezra replied before again turning to Sabine "I love the red you added, it's a great choice"

"Thanks Ezra, I thought you'd like it. It suits you" Sabine replied with a huge smile.

"Ezra, have you heard about Sabine's plan for you?" Dulce asked smugly, which Sabine went wide eyed to, before turning it into a glare directed toward Dulce. Ezra just looked puzzled.

"Sabine has a plan for me! What plan is this?" Ezra asked; confusion still visible on his face. Sabine continued to glare at Dulce, which Dulce just laughed at. Sabine then turned to Ezra to answer.

"I was hoping that you would take up the Mandalorian culture as your father was a Mandalorian himself" Ezra just kindly smiled at her.

"Sabine, I thought that with me agreeing to take this armour and that I had silently agreed to that. Sometimes I wonder if you have a Mirshe" Ezra blurted out which Dulce burst out in laughter at and Sabine gave him an icy glare.

"I do have one, _vod._ Don't insult me like that" she menaced, daring him to carry on that train of thought.

"I won't, I promise" Ezra replied weakly, which Dulce laughed even more at. "I can't wait to show everyone else. Actually I was considering showing up to one of the meetings in my armour, helmet on, to see everyone's reactions"

"Now _that_ is a good idea vod. What do you think?" Sabine asked Dulce, who had finally stopped laughing.

"That would be fun, 3 Mando's turning up to a meeting in full gear; that would scare most" Dulce replied smirking, almost evilly. "So Ezra, tell me about you're past"

Ezra froze and looked straight at Sabine wide eyed, eventually turning back to Dulce who had noticed Ezra's reaction "Err, I don't talk about my past; with anyone, sorry"

Dulce looked confused at Ezra's answer and saw how sad he got, she turned to Sabine who simply shock her head as if to tell her: _Don't bother._ She quickly thought up of a different conversation.

"Have you ever been to Mandalore Ezra?"

"No, I haven't. Always wanted to go, but my past stopped me and the ghost crew had no reason to go" Ezra replied glumly.

"Well, I think me and Sabine could take you sometime, what do you think Sabine?" Dulce said, turning to her and had a nod in reply. "We'll have to ask…"

But she couldn't finish as Sabine's comm cut her off. Sabine reached for it and activated, where a hologram of Kanan appeared.

"Hey Sabine, Have you seen Ezra; he's, managed to escape from the Medical ward and nobody can find him" Kanan replied, nervousness clearly indicated by his actions. Sabine glanced over to Ezra to see him pulling his hand across his neck, as if to say 'no'.

"No I haven't seen Kanan, sorry" Sabine replied trying to sound worried.

"Well, we need you in meeting room one anyway, you know him best and we could use you to find him" said Kanan in a voice which left no room for arguments.

"We'll be right there Kanan" she replied glumly.

"Thanks… What do you mean by 'we'?" asked Kanan, now very suspicious.

"My new squad mate and a very old friend Kanan, we'll see you there" Sabine then cut the connection and turned to Dulce and Ezra, who were smiling evilly. "What are you guys up to?"

"This is the perfect way to show off my armour and heritage" Ezra said while still smirking which led to Sabine smirking.

"Perfect plan vod" Sabine smiled with Dulce nodding.

"Shall we go then vode?" Dulce asked, but she already knew the answer. Sabine and Ezra nodded and the girls proceeded to pick up their helmets and walk out the room. Ezra slipped his helmet on to complete the look and walked behind then out of Sabine quarters.

"Can we stop off at the armoury; I have a feeling I'm going to need a weapon to finish off the look. That and I don't have my lightsabre" asked Ezra. Sabine nodded before slipping on her helmet herself, closely followed by Dulce.

The three Mando's walked toward the armoury, keeping silent as to not give anybody any idea's that the third was Ezra.

They got to the armoury without any technical hitches and one of the armourers quickly came up to them. "What can I do for you today Captain?" he asked, but was un-phased by the three in Mando gear. Ezra smirked under his helmet, knowing he wasn't recognised while Sabine spoke up.

"Yeah you can, I was wondering if you had a Westar-45 and holster to go with it for my friend here" she asked, pointing to Ezra. The technician nodded and walked off to go and get the weapon. The group only had to wait for two minutes before he returned with the blaster and two holsters.

"Left or right leg" he asked, looking toward Ezra.

Ezra tried to hide his voice as much as possible so he wasn't revealed "Left leg please" He was quickly handed the blaster and left leg holster which he attached to his leg straight away then after he slipped the weapon in the holster and checked how secure it was. Once he was happy he nodded to Sabine who turned to the Armourer.

"Thank you"

"No problem, always happy to serve Captain" The trio turned around and headed toward the meeting room, where Kanan asked them to meet up. They made it there very quickly but were still last there; all of the usual council members were there, plus a few of the higher ranking clones.

Dulce opened the door to reveal the already packed room and found all eyes were directed to the new arrivals. Sabine entered first, followed by Dulce and finally Ezra who gave everyone in the room quite a shock, all apart from Obi-Wan who from his bond with Ezra, knew who it was under the armour.

"Captain Wren" Shaak Ti spoke up "Who is you're final friend there? We already know Corporal Kast" The three smirked underneath their helmets, knowing they had no clue who it was.

"Master Jedi, I think I'll let him reveal himself to you" Sabine replied. A few people in the room shuffled uncomfortably.

"Captain, you know new people shouldn't be in these meetings" Shaak Toi said, her patience showing through her

"Who says he's new, Master Ti?" Obi-Wan asked smugly "I think we should let him reveal himself" Shaak reluctantly nodded and all eyes fell upon Ezra. Ezra pulled off his helmet, purposely pulling it in front of his face, making sure it covered his face for the longest time.

A few people let out a collective gasp, while a few others glared straight at Ezra, who was smiling broadly "I heard you wanted me" he stated. Obi-Wan and Hera chuckled at what Ezra said.

"Where have you been all this time?" Kanan asked, furious "We have been looking for you everywhere"

"Like I said to Hera and Leia, I needed to do some stuff" Ezra replied innocently.

Luckily Sabine had her helmet on, otherwise Ezra would've noticed her scowl at Leia's name.

"Well, what were those things?" Kanan asked, with an emphasis on 'things'.

"Rediscovering my heritage, collecting my armour and weapons and meeting some of my new squad" Ezra replied smugly "and speaking about weapons, where's my lightsabre?"

This time Obi-Wan spoke up "I have it here Ezra" he said before chucking it to him. Ezra used the force to guide it to his hand; he then clipped it on his belt once it had arrived to him. "But Ezra, why are you in Mandalorian armour?"

Ezra smiled "Because my father was Mando and with the help from Sabine and Dulce here. This is rediscovering my heritage"

Zeb piped up "You, a Mandalorian, please a loth cat could be more Mando than you" he snorted. Ezra and Sabine glared at the Lasat before Ezra spoke.

"Vaabir gar su mirdir Ni cuy' nayc Mando?" he glared, which a few people were shocked to hear.

"You could've learnt that from Sabine" Zeb continued, still not believing him.

"Zeb, you do realise that that is a very hard sentence to say unless you know the language" Sabine stated and Dulce joined in, backing them both up.

"And did you notice how quickly and easily he said it, he learnt how to speak Mando'a before Basic" Dulce added.

"But why the armour?" Shaak Ti asked "Why do you need it?"

"Being shot really hurts, and when Sabine came to visit she mentioned it and I agreed" Shaak Ti nodded at this explanation, feeling it was sufficient.

"Now we have your Padawan, Master Kenobi, he looks fit enough to continue his training" Depa Billaba stated.

"He does doesn't he" Obi-Wan replied "Come Ezra, let us continue your training" Ezra nodded toward Obi-Wan, who walked to the door and out to the training rooms. Ezra quickly followed suit behind him, pulling on his helmet before exiting the room.

 **Vaabir gar su mirdir Ni cuy' nayc Mando? - Do you still think I am no Mandalorian?**

 **Mirshe – Brain**

 **Su cuy'gar vod, pehea cuyir gar? – Hello brother, how are you?**

 **Ni jate vod. Jate at urcir shol'shya Mando. – I'm good sister. Good to meet another Mandalorian.**


	12. Talks and Revelations

"So Ezra" Obi-Wan started "you're Mandalorian" Ezra turned his head to Obi-Wan while continuing to walk.

"Yes master, although no-one knew until 2 days ago" Ezra replied.

"So why didn't you tell anyone about it? After all you did have a Mandalorian in your crew" Asked Obi-Wan keeping his calm exterior, even though he wanted to know a bit more.

"You know I constantly flirted with her, well I thought that if I did mention it that she'd think I was trying to use it to get closer to her" replied Ezra, turning his head back to the front.

"So, how did she find out?" Obi-Wan asked finally releasing a small smirk, which Ezra picked up on, which he rolled his eyes to.

"Well Mando'a comes more naturally to me than Basic, and when I had just woken up she came to see me and I wasn't thinking, so I blurted out Mando'a" Ezra sheepishly replied. Obi-Wan just laughed at Ezra's misfortune.

"So you'll be getting in additional training then?" he smirked while Ezra looked around in horror.

"What do you mean? Oh right" Ezra replied "looks like it doesn't it" a small scowl forming on his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done it then if it causes you too much trouble" stated Obi-Wan as he opened the door to the training room.

"Well it was going to come out eventually and it's generally better to come out sooner rather than later; Sabine packs a mean punch" Ezra grinned making Obi-Wan burst out in laughter.

"Well, let's see how well you do today after your small misfortune with the Tuskan Raider's" Obi-Wan said as he set up a training droid for blasters.

"Haar'chak" Ezra muttered "I hate this droid"

Obi-Wan smirked before releasing it into the air "200 shots with progressing difficulty, can you handle it?" Ezra smirked in reply before raising his lightsabre ready. Obi-wan then activated the droid and watch Ezra deflect the bolts.

When it reached approximately 100 bolts Ezra was starting to struggle and a bolt was let through, hitting his right shoulder plate which Ezra shrugged off, Obi-Wan noticed this and called to Ezra:

"Ezra, what is your armour made out of?"

"I have no clue!" Ezra called out through gritted teeth "You'd have to ask Sabi-Captain Wren master"

Obi-Wan didn't reply as he reached into his pocket to pull out his holo-communicator and plugged in Sabine's number. It took 30 seconds before Sabine popped up on the screen.

"Master Kenobi, what can I do for you?" asked Sabine, in a very formal voice.

"Could you tell me what Ezra's new armour is made out of please?" asked Obi-Wan. Sabine paused for a moment before answering.

"I think it's made out of Mandalorian Iron, Master Kenobi" Sabine replied "Why would you like to know?"

"Because he took a bolt to the shoulder where it should have temporarily immobilised his arm, but she just shrugged it off" He exclaimed.

"That sounds like it, when you're finished with him send him too me so I can check. That and I need him to meet the rest of my squad" said Sabine, just as Ezra deflected the final bolt and deactivated his lightsabre. He then proceeded to where Obi-Wan had Sabine on call.

"Su cuy'gar alor'ad" Ezra said happily.

"Su cuy'gar al'verde" replied Sabine with the same happiness. "Are you finished there? I could use you right now"

Ezra turned to Obi-Wan, who thought for a moment "How many did you miss, Ezra?" he asked.

"15, mostly toward the final 50" Ezra replied, happy with his work.

Obi-Wan nodded "For now you can go, but you have to come back her after to spar with me." Ezra nodded in agreement, where he then turned to Sabine "Captain, don't over work him too much"

"We won't Master Kenobi" Sabine replied which earned an eye roll from Ezra "Ezra, meet us in hanger 5"

"Why hanger 5?" Ezra curiously asked, to which Sabine just scowled.

"Because that's where we are, _Sir_ "

"Fine gedin'la!" and before Sabine could answer he spun around and went off in search for hanger 5, which was conveniently on the opposite side of the ship. But before he left he heard Obi-Wan mutter;

"I have got to learn Mando'a"

Ezra smiled knowing the only reason was because he wanted to know what Ezra was saying all of the time.

As he walked toward hanger 5, Ezra found himself rather peckish and so stopped off at the Mess hall for a snack and a drink, but instead of eating it now he carried on until he got there.

Ezra walked into the hanger and found 6 people turn and face him; Sabine, Dulce and 4 clone troopers all in full gear.

"Another Mandalorian, at this rate we'd end up being side lined" A clone said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Hotshot" Ezra shouted, recognising the speaker "I thought you were with Commander Wolffe"

"I got transferred sir" he replied as Ezra reached the group "How's the chest?"

"It's fine, I'm glad it wasn't too serious" Ezra replied smiling, then he turned to Sabine "Going to introduce me to the other three?"

Sabine scowled before answering "We got Hash, Tavo and Sharp; all ARC's"

"ARC's eh, we have a top notch squad here then" replied Ezra "How are you Vod?" he asked turning to Dulce.

"I'm good thanks, how's the Beskar'gam?" he replied smiling.

"Working wonders and I love the paint job. Do you clones know Mando'a?"

Tavo replied "Me and Sharp know sir, but the other two don't" Ezra frowned

Sighing he continued "So what have you guys been doing until my arrival?"

"Running a few fire drills, practicing following orders, and trying to come up for a name for our squad, but were not very good" Sabine replied, muttering the last words.

"You don't like Delta squad?" Ezra asked.

"With respect sir" Hash replied "The name too uniform" the other nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough. What about Tracyn squad?" Ezra asked them all. Dulce and Tavo nodded, while Hash and Hotshot looked bewildered.

"What does that mean?" Hotshot asked.

"'Fire' squad, Hotshot" Sabine replied "I quite like it"

Hotshot then nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right then, you've all met our Commander now, so let's get back to the training" Sabine shouted. The clones quickly saluted in response while Dulce rolled her eyes. Ezra noticed Dulce and grinned while Sabine just looked puzzled but quickly pulled Ezra aside.

"I told you not to insult me, did I not _vod?_ " she said menacingly

Ezra gulped "You might have said something along those lines…"

"So why did you call me a Gedin'la?" Sabine replied, with more of a statement than a question.

"Because you were acting like you were in a mood" Ezra growled "Now would you get off me, _Captain_ ; we do seem to have an audience" Sabine released Ezra from her grip that she didn't realise she had him. "What are you looking at, get back to it!" Ezra shouted.

Sabine quickly scampered over to the make shift firing range they set up, and fired off 6 shots in quick succession. Dulce walked over to Ezra with a puzzled expression.

"What was that about? She seems really upset" asked Dulce. Ezra sighed and put his hand over his face.

"She's in a mood with me because I said she was in a mood, which she was, and she had a go at me"

"So how did you get her off you without taking a punch?" asked Dulce seriously.

"I pulled rank and I don't know why she didn't punch me, she would've done usually"

"Ezra, have you ever thought that Sabine might love you?" asked Dulce cautiously.

"She never told you?"

"Told me what?" asked Dulce, who was very confused at this point

"When I first met her, I fancied the hell out of her, and that continued for almost a year. And finally when we got here, I didn't get anywhere so I treat her as more of a sister now than anything" Ezra explained "When we arrived, she pulled me into a closet and basically said she finally loved me, but by then, I was already treating her like a sister"

Dulce was gobsmacked, why had Sabine never told her this. It made things between Ezra and Sabine so complicated "So you're saying that you would no longer date her?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, she pushed me away too much" and with that Ezra walked away to the opposite side of the firing range, leaving Dulce in her own thoughts.

Dulce then walked up behind Sabine, who was furiously firing off at the makeshift target which was set up.

"Sabine"

"Hmm?" Sabine replied without taking her eyes off the target.

"We need to talk" Sabine didn't budge "Now Sabine."

"Fine!" Sabine grumbled and put her blaster away. As soon as she did so, she was dragged off to the other side of the hanger by the shoulder. Once they had reached the corner Sabine turned to Dulce. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I want to know about you and Ezra before you got aboard this ship"

"I don't know what you're on about" Snapped Sabine.

"I think you do" Dulce growled back "Ezra told me about the things that went on between you and him before you got here" Sabine immediately went wide eyed, but turned it into a glare.

"Your point, vod?" she asked.

"Why are you trying to get with Ezra when you pushed him away for all that time?" Dulce hissed.

Sabine gulped, she knew this conversation would come up. "Because I found myself to be wrong pushing him away"

"And yet you think that now you want him all of your problems between each other would disappear? Sorry Sabine but it doesn't work like that, he's emotionally distraught; while it may not look like it, he is and that problem won't go away overnight" Dulce was going to carry on but saw a tear rolling down Sabine's cheek.

"I suppose you're right, but what am I supposed to do?" cried Sabine. Dulce pulled Sabine into a strong hug and Sabine rested her head in the nock of her neck.

"You have to wait, I can still see that Ezra likes, almost loves you. The best thing to do would be to show him how much you care for him, but not to get too close that he pushes you away"

"That sound a lot harder than you say" sniffled Sabine

"It is, but I'm going to help you" replied Dulce "Do you know if he's seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Yeah… the princess"

"Princess Organa! How'd he manage that?!"

"Apparently she took an instant liking to him when she stepped off the shuttle and he had to stay with her the entire day" Sabine replied with venom "Worst thing though is that she's currently staying in Ezra's quarters!"

"That… that could prove a problem"

"You think!" Sabine snapped, immediately regretting it. Dulce sighed.

"In my opinion, Ezra and Leia won't last long; they're for two completely different worlds. Plus it seems to me that Ezra is spending more time with you than her at the moment."

"Maybe you're right, but Ezra is quite stubborn, he might be more stubborn than me" replied Sabine sounding a bit more hopeful.

"Every Mando is stubborn vod; it's in our blood" smirked Dulce "So are we going to join them again?"

"Yeah, we probably should" replied Sabine. They both fell into step and headed back to the other side of the hanger. Sabine kept a wary eye on their Commander on her way back and noticed he tended to be a better shot with the Westar than his lightsabre. She also noticed he was firing it from his left hand like Dulce, obviously because he would be carrying his lightsabre in his right.

Dulce took up the empty spot next to Ezra and Sabine shifted Hash out of the spot next to Dulce. Ezra glanced over and got their attention.

"So vod, how would you like to do a small shooting competition?"

Sabine looked round to Ezra, dumbfounded "You do realise you'd lose, right?"

"Not necessarily, I have been practising" Ezra smirked which Sabine glared at.

"Why not, see who the best is and who need practice" Dulce said, discreetly looking at Ezra at the word 'practice'.

Sabine nodded before pulling out her right blaster and spinning round her first finger before grasping it "You're going down Bridger" He just smirked in reply.

"Rules: circular target, 10 shots the most amount of shoot closet to the centre wins" Dulce called out. Ezra and Sabine nodded and took up positions while Dulce did the same spinning with her blaster in her hand but with her left.

The clones gathered round their officers and secretly placed bets between themselves. Ezra glanced in their direction but just shook his head.

All at once they started, each letting off 10 rounds, aiming for the target 30 meters away from them.

Once they had all finished, the three Mando's looked at the scores. Somehow to Sabine's disbelief, she had missed ended up bottom between the three, with Ezra being on top. Wide eyed, Sabine looked round to Ezra, to notice the shock etched in his face as well.

Hotshot shouted out "YES!" having won the bet between them.

"Well, that was unexpected" Dulce finally called out "I honestly thought Sabine would win, no offence Ezra"

"None taken, I'm as surprised as you are"

"How… I've always been a better shot than you…" Sabine muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, no kidding" Ezra replied while Dulce goaded

"Has Sabine become complacent?" in a joking tone. Sabine rolled her eyes.

"No, I haven't!" she whined.

"That's not what the scores are saying" Dulce continued goading.

"Maybe you just had an off day" Ezra said, hoping to lighten up the mood slightly.

"Maybe…" Sabine whispered

"So who's the best shot out you lot then?" asked Dulce to the clones, whose eyes all fel on Sharp.

"I am, hence the name" he said

"Do you think you could beat the Commander?" Asked Dulce smiling. The clones around him nodded their head eagerly, Sharp just shrugged.

"I might, depends on how he shoots that round"

"Why don't you see now?" asked Sabine

"Yeah why not, if you're up to it" replied Ezra directing the last bit at sharp.

"Ok, you're on sir" they both took up position on the shooting range.

"Same rules as last time, but this time, helmets on gents" Said Dulce. Ezra shrugged and force grabbed his helmet and slid it on while Sharp had to walk over to get his, mumbling about Jedi's and their cheating powers.

The clones again took their bets, with Sabine and Dulce joining in.

When Sharp got back, they both readied themselves and took aim; they both released their shots, ending almost at the same time as well.

"Wow" Dulce exclaimed "Same score…"

Ezra turned to Sharp "Nicely done, honestly I was expecting you to beat me"

"Like wise sir" Sharp replied

"You're too modest Sharp" Hotshot shouted.

"At least I'm not a hot head" Sharp shouted back, effectively silencing Hotshot.

"Well… I think I had enough shooting for one day and I can't really be bothered to spar with Master Kenobi so I'm going to call it a day" Ezra said to no-one in particular after pulling off his helmet.

Sabine thought through what Ezra said and immediately thought of Leia, which made Jealousy form at the pit of her stomach; luckily Ezra had already turned round and started walking off.

Once he had exited the hanger, Sabine let out a small scream, much to the surprise of the clones. Dulce rushed over to Sabine and pulled her into a hug and at the same time giving off a huge glare at the clones, who made themselves look busy

"Sabine what's the matter?" whispered Dulce

"Leia… Leia's the matter" she replied. Then it all clicked for Dulce, and she hugged Sabine even tighter.

"We need to take your mind off her, how about we go back to your quarters and do some painting?" Sabine just nodded. Dulce turned to the clones who were still trying to make themselves look busy "You are dismissed for today boys, go get some rest"

Dulce then led Sabine back to her quarters, ignoring everyone else around them. Sabine opened the door and slowly walked in and went straight to her sketch pad. Dulce however didn't draw, and so instead decided to clean her armour as it was one way it helped her calm down. Neither of them spoke a word for the next hour.

Dulce finally spoke up "What have you been sketching?" Sabine didn't look up, so Dulce made her way over and peered over her shoulder.

Sabine had drawn Ezra and herself in an embrace, each of them in their respective armours minus the helmets.

"I couldn't help myself…" Sabine murmured out.

"You really love him, don't you?" Dulce said with sympathy. Sabine nodded not trusting her voice to do it properly.

"Maybe you should tell him that"

"What do you mean?"

"Straight up tell him you love him, and see how he reacts" Dulce explained "If he loves you as much as I think he does, he wouldn't have any second thoughts regarding you"

Sabine contemplated this for a while taking in her best friends advice, and decided to go with it. "Ok, so how do I do this?"

"Grab him when you'd be alone, just somewhere quiet and straight up tell him" Dulce stated.

"What about now? Could I get him now?" Sabine asked quickly

"If that's what you want, then yeah you could"

"Could you get him to come here please, he should be in his quarters now" Dulce nodded and walked out the room.

She quickly made her way to Ezra door and knocked. Ezra answered the door quite quickly, to her surprise.

"Hello… oh hi Dulce" Ezra said smiling "What can I do for you?"

"I just have 2 questions" she smiled back.

"Fire away vod"

"Are you actually dating Leia?"

Ezra widened his eyes; he had not expected this to come up. "Um, no not really, we're just getting quite close" he stammered out.

"Ok second question, we not really a question more of a request; can you meet up with Sabine in her room now, alone."

Ezra was confused, why would Sabine want to speak to him now? "Um ok, sure"

Dulce smiled at him before walking him to Sabine's door but she stopped outside. "I did say alone" Ezra nodded before walking in the already open door to find Sabine sat on the sofa facing him. He reached out in the force to find she was in emotional turmoil. He gave her a confused expression.

"You wanted to see me Sabine?"

"Y-yeah. I-I have something to tell you that… that I've wanted to tell you for a while" Sabine stammered out, only just. She ushered Ezra to sit next to her and he complied. Once he sat down he noticed Sabine's eyes were starting to water.

"I wanted to tell you that…" Sabine stifled a sob, confusing Ezra even more "To tell you something that has been eating me up for so long…"

"What Sabine, c'mon you can tell me" he said sympathetically.

"Ezra I… I love you"

 **Su cuy'gar alor'ad – Hello captain**

 **Su cuy'gar al'verde – Hello Commander**

 **gedin'la – cranky**

 **Hey guys, this is probably the last update for a week as I have Exams, sorry.**

 **I hope you're enjoying the FanFiction and if you have any questions or queries don't be afraid to ask! - HyGamr**


	13. Midichlorians

**Hey guys, thanks for reading the story up to this point; it's great to see so many people liking the story. As for the half Mando thing: it was the best way for me to describe the frame of mind Ezra was in; His father was Mando, his mother wasn't and he learnt Mando'a and he also knew all of the Mando customs, he just didn't follow ALL of them – That's the best way for me to describe the situation. If you guys have any more questions, feel free to ask! – HyGamr.**

Ezra stood wide eyed and dumbfounded; Sabine had just openly admitted that she…

Ezra just fell backwards away from Sabine, closing his eyes; it had felt like someone had just dropped a 100 tonne weight straight on him. He breathed deeply for what felt like hours. He lifted his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Finally he re-opened his eyes and looked straight at Sabine.

Sabine's eyes were completely watered and had tears running down her face; Ezra stared at Sabine for a few more seconds before pulling himself up to his former position "Kar'taylir darasuum, you really mean it?"

Sabine just weakly nodded before looking away. Sabine was contemplated whether she should have told him now: ' _Was it the right thing to do? Look at his reaction, it hasn't gone the way I thought it would. Maybe he doesn't…'_

She never finished her path of thought, for Ezra had pulled her into his embrace. She stiffened momentarily, before leaning into Ezra, slowly stopping the flow of tears, which were now dripping on to Ezra's shoulder. They stayed there, both pondering what to do next; Sabine had just admitted to Ezra what he had wanted to hear for over a year since meeting her.

Sabine continued to listen to Ezra's racing heartbeat, even though it was fast paced, it was somewhat soothing. Ezra rested his head on Sabine's enjoying the moment; if anyone interrupted, he wouldn't hesitate in force pushing strait back out the room.

"Sabine, I'm so sorry…" Ezra whispered into her ear. Sabine immediately pulled back slightly to look straight into Ezra's eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sabine stuttered out, looking more worried than ever before, hoping she hadn't made the biggest mistake in her life.

"The things I said to you" Ezra replied "Things that I should never of said, things that nobody should ever say to another. I'm so sorry"

Sabine let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding. She leant back into Ezra's welcoming embrace, both acting as if the world around them had disappeared. Ezra leant back to lying on the sofa bringing Sabine down with him gently.

After 5 minutes of blissful peace, Ezra looked over at Sabine and found she had already drifted to sleep; ' _she looks so peaceful'_ Ezra thought. It wasn't long before Ezra himself had fallen asleep, his last thoughts being on Sabine.

-o0o-

Dulce had been waiting outside Sabine's quarters close to half an hour now, waiting patiently for something to happen, but nothing did. As the time went on, her patience had wavered too thinly, so with a heavy hand he opened the door and quietly walked in.

Immediately she noticed them both on the sofa, leaning against each other, which brought a smile to her face. And upon closer inspection she noticed them both being asleep, and her smile grew. _'Looks like Ezra's staying the night'_ she thought; and upon that thought she swiftly turned on her heels and walked out the room and looked out in the corridor realising that Leia was most likely waiting on Ezra's return.

Dulce walked over to Ezra door and hesitated, but knocked anyway. It took no time at all for Leia to open the door. It revealed Leia to be in her sleeping clothes, and giving out a yawn she smiled at Dulce.

"Hey Dulce, what can I do for you?"

"I just came to deliver a message" replied Dulce "Ezra won't be returning tonight, he's got himself caught up with something"

"Oh" Leia replied, obviously feeling slightly sad "ok then, I guess I'll see him tomorrow"

Dulce just nodded in reply, not trusting her voice to not retort. She turned and walked off in search of her own quarters, not looking back.

Leia allowed the door to slide closed before turning around and walking back to her own bed; no matter what the adults thought, they had not shared a bed for the duration of her stay. Wondering what Ezra had got himself into, she clambered into bed and turned off the light. But she didn't fall asleep, she had too much on her mind to; Ezra to be more specific. Finally, but with reluctance, she fell asleep.

-o0o-

Ezra woke with a start to someone banging on the door to his… no, where was he? He felt something, no someone move next to him, and he looked over. Then a flood of memory's reminded him of what transpired last night. Sabine admitting she loved him. Ezra quickly realised he was still in her room, and on her sofa.

Another couple of bangs on the door made Sabine drift back into consciousness, and she looked up to Ezra and smiled.

"Good morning" She said

"Morning" Ezra replied before kissing Sabine, who deepened the kiss "Some ones at the door, and I don't think they know I'm here"

"Fine" Sabine exasperated; she reluctantly released herself from Ezra's warm embrace and trudged to her door. Wiping her eyes she opened the door to reveal Obi-Wan.

"Morning Master Jedi" Sabine said with a smile "What are you doing here this early?"

"I wouldn't exactly call this early. Miss Wren" he replied. Sabine gave him a curious look before looking at the clock situated on her door.

10:00.

"Ah" is all Sabine said "I might have woken up late"

Obi-Wan chuckled "Late night?"

"No not really. But I had the best night's sleep in a long time"

"And why would that be?" he asked curiously.

"I had Ez…" but she stopped herself, but it was too late.

"You had Ezra with you, didn't you?"

Sabine reluctantly nodded. "When he didn't turn up to breakfast, I went straight to his quarters and found that he hadn't been there all night so I had to probe to see if I could find him, and here I am" Obi-Wan smiled "Can I see him?"

"Uh, sure" Sabine lazily replied before shouting out "Ezra, Master Kenobi is here for you!"

"Be there in a sec!" Ezra called from around the corner. Sabine shrugged at Obi-Wan, who gave a small smile back. Ezra walked round the corner groggily but looking like he had a good sleep.

"Morning Master" Ezra called out.

"Morning Ezra, I heard you had a good sleep" Obi-Wan smirked.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck and looked toward the ground "Uh… yeah"

"You do realise that you're meeting up with Kanan in less than an hour today" Ezra went wide eyed.

"I am!" he said in disbelief "Harr'chak! I got to get ready. I'll be back in a minute cyare" Ezra briefly kissed Sabine then ran passed the Jedi master back to his quarters.

After watching Ezra run back to his quarters, Sabine turned back to Obi-Wan "I'm going to go get ready; I'm already late as it is. You're welcome to wait in my room if you want"

"Thank you" he replied before following Sabine into her quarters. Sabine then walked into her bedroom leaving Obi-Wan to sit on the sofa. Obi-Wan waited for either Sabine or Ezra to return, and to fill in the time, he floated his lightsabre in front of him, and started taking it apart.

Once he had put it back together again, Sabine walked out of her bedroom in her full armour, helmet under her right arm, both Westar-45's secured on her legs. Sabine smiled to Obi-Wan just as she got a knock at her door.

"That must be Ezra" she mumbled before going to open it. Sure enough it was. Ezra was also dressed in his full armour, with his Westar-45 secured to his left leg, and his lightsabre attached to his belt on his right.

"Hey" Ezra smiled.

"Hey, are you coming in or you going straight to get some food?" asked Sabine.

"Actually" Obi-Wan butted in "I do need to ask Ezra something before you both run off"

Ezra raised his eye brows at Sabine before following her back in and stood in front of Obi-Wan. "Yes master?"

"What does 'Haar'chak mean? I heard it used so much" Obi-Wan smirked. Ezra went wide eyed and looked at Sabine, who just shrugged. Ezra playfully scowled at her before turning back to Obi-Wan.

"It means 'Damn it', Master" Ezra mumbled. Obi-Wan just nodded his head, and the two teens took that as there way of escape.

Ezra quickly walked out the room, closely followed by Sabine, who didn't want to spend any more time in there than Ezra. They both looked at each other ponce they exited the room.

"You're going to have to give me your access key for your room, you know" said Ezra.

"Do I now?" Sabine replied sarcastically "Yeah, course. It's 7658, what's yours?"

"2187" replied Ezra, with a smile. Sabine smiled back, before grasping his hand and leading him down to the Mess hall. Even at the time they got up, the route to the Mess hall was quiet.

They both quickly grabbed a basic breakfast before setting down on one of the empty tables.

"What are you doing today then?" asked Ezra.

"Running more training drills with the squad I think, not sure which drills though" Sabine replied "You?"

"I have to speak with Kanan after eating, and then Ahsoka has her knighting ceremony after that." Ezra replied "That should take up to roughly 2 o'clock. Then I'll probably join you again"

"That sound better than my day" Sabine smirked. Ezra smiled back then they both sat in silence as they ate.

"SABINE!"

Sabine jumped causing Ezra to jump as well, and they both looked over to the source by the entrance. A purple clad Mandalorian thundered over to them, looking like she was about to shoot them both.

"Oh hi Dulce…" Sabine said but was cut off by a raised hand.

"Is this the time in the morning now I'm going to have to expect you to get up now you're sleeping with him?"

Sabine was shocked at Dulce's words, while Ezra went red faced and looked at his food.

"We aren't sleeping together, at least not in that way" Sabine glared back.

"I didn't mean that kind of sleeping. Anyway, my question still stands Sabine"

"No" Sabine stated "This time in the morning is one time thing, and how did you know we slept together?"

"I walked in after nothing happened after half an hour, and found you both asleep on the sofa"

"Haar'chak" Ezra blurted out, slapping his hand against his face.

"What's up Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"I left Leia in my room alone all night without telling where I went" Ezra explained.

"I wouldn't worry about that vod" Dulce smirked "I told her you wouldn't be returning once I saw you had fallen asleep, but I didn't tell her where you were; you're on your own for that"

"Thanks vod – I think" Ezra replied. Sabine tried desperately not to get annoyed at the conversation about Leia, after all she has Ezra, not her. So why was she getting annoyed at the conversation.

Then it hit her like she ran into a brick wall; they have been sleeping in the same room for the past few days. She quickly turned to Ezra.

"Ezra, while Leia's been sleeping in your quarters with you, you… weren't in the same bed, were you?"

Dulce looked over to Sabine, she knew she could be blunt, but wow! Ezra had a confusion etched deeply on his face. "Of course not, why?"

"Oh no reason" Sabine hastily replied.

"Oh Sabine" Ezra remarked "The only person I've slept with while on this cruiser is you, there's no need to get jealous"

"I am not jealous" Sabine growled, which Dulce laughed at.

"Sabine, it's radiating off you so much, I don't even have to look for it; I wouldn't be surprised if the other Jedi could feel it"

Sabine turned bright red and looked away and Ezra pulled her into a hug "I have to go; I'll catch you two later"

"Ok" Sabine replied glumly. Ezra kissed her on the cheek before sliding on his helmet and walking off to the exit of the Mess hall.

Ezra was in the happiest mood he had been in since first joining the ghost crew and as a result he was smiling underneath his helmet. Along the way to meeting Kanan ,he had quickly found out that the clones now knew who the 'new' Mandalorian was and were saluting along the way, which Ezra gladly Saluted back.

Ezra then noticed rex walking out of one of the corridors strutting off to the side and called out to him "Captain!"

Rex whipped round to see a dark blue and purple Mandalorian walking up to him. "And you are?" he asked as he was reached by him. Ezra shook his head and proceeded to pull off this helmet.

"It's me, rex. Did you not get the memo?" Ezra asked sarcastically. The clone captain looked momentarily dumfounded. He quickly straitened himself out, gaining back his air of authority.

"What are you doing with Beskar'gam, Kid?"

"It's mine, so why wouldn't I be wearing it?"

Rex pondered for a moment before looking at him weirdly. "So how come I haven't seen you with it before?"

Ezra scowled "Because I got it 3 days ago"

"Ok. But you're not Mando, so why do you have it?

"Ni cuy Mando, _vod_ " Ezra growled out, giving Rex a menacing stare. Rex was surprised at the sudden perfect Mando'a coming out of the child's mouth. _Maybe he learnt it from Sabine, let's test him._

"Pehea vaabir gar kar'taylir mando'a?" Rex asked, with a smug smile.

"Ner buir was Mando bal Ni jorhaa'ir Mando'a ori'shya Ika'dyc" Ezra replied without fault.

"Maybe be you are but the question is, why didn't you mention it before?"

Ezra shrugged "I had no need to mention it, the only reason people know now is because I accidently blurted it out to Sabine"

"So where were you born?" wondered Rex.

"Not on Manda'yaim, if that's what you're asking. No I was born on Mandalore" replied Ezra "Anyway I'd love to chat but I have to go to Kanan, so I'll speak to you later" And without letting Rex reply, Ezra continued walking in the direction he intended to go.

Ezra briskly continued down the hall, taking the necessary turns to reach the room Kanan wanted to meet him. He straightened out his armour and quickly glanced at it; _it needs a clean… already_. He opened the door to reveal Kanan stood by a table by Master Billaba.

"Kid, it's good to see you" Kanan said happily as Ezra walked in.

"It's good to see you too Kanan" replied Ezra "So why did you want me here?"

This time Master Billaba spoke up "were actually waiting on Luke as well, we need to find out your Midichlorian counts to see how in tune with the force you both are. Kanan told me than you never found out, only that you could unlock a holocron without formal training"

Ezra smiled weakly before looking away as his cheeks turned red. To stop himself from being embarrassed any more, he slipped on his helmet, much to the amusement of Kanan.

After an awkward silence, the door was opened to reveal Luke in average Jedi robes, without the cloak; it actually suited Luke, unlike Ezra.

"Hey Ezra! It's so good to see you!" Luke exclaimed "How come I haven't seen you around much?"

"Hey Luke! Erm I been busy and had a lot of things to do lately" replied Ezra.

"Oh well, it's still good to see you" Luke said while pulling Ezra into a hug.

"HmHmm" Both teens spun round and looked at the Jedi master. "Shall we go find out your Midichlorian counts then?"

"Yes master" Both replied at the same time. Both teens then filed out behind Depa and struck into conversation.

"So tell me what I've missed!" asked Luke and got a chuckle as a reply.

"Well, if you haven't heard I'm Mandalorian…" Ezra started but was quickly cut off.

"What!? Seriously! Awesome" Luke called out.

"Yeah… I'm also now in charge of a small crack squad and my girlf… my friend got me this armour"

Kanan turned around. "Girlfriend?" he asked smugly.

"No, I don't know what you're on about" Ezra replied, silently breathing a sigh of relief that he still has his helmet on.

"Ezra, even though you may have a helmet on, and I haven't seen you for a while but I can tell when your either lying or hiding something from me" Kanan smirked.

Ezra sighed, slumping his shoulders forward he looked onward.

"So Ezra, do you have a girlfriend?" Luke asked.

"No… yes, maybe. I don't know what we are really" Ezra replied.

"So who is it?"

Ezra scowled "I think you can guess Kanan"

"Leia?" he asked. Ezra stopped dead and ripped off his helmet, glaring straight at Kanan.

"No" Ezra hissed "Not Leia, and if you do say that again, you might find a couple of my vode pointing blasters at you. Don't forget that."

Kanan was surprised at Ezra threat, and just by looking at Ezra, he could tell he was deadly serious.

Ezra put on his helmet and walked past Kanan, heading to the Medical ward, with Luke in hot pursuit. Kanan looked at Ezra's disappearing figure before it struck him; _Sabine, of course._

"Are you alright Kanan? Is he usually like that?" asked Depa.

"No, he's not. But that's his natural protection of people he cares about, and I've figured out who he was talking about."

"Do I need to talk to him? Was that threat serious?"

"No, I wouldn't talk to him if I were you, he won't talk" Kanan replied "And yes, that threat was serious, but it wouldn't be him, it would be Sabine and most likely Dulce"

Depa looked at him with a worried expression "So what brought it on?"

"I think Sabine's his girlfriend now, and as Leia is staying in his quarters, Sabine's jealous and Ezra's just protecting her" Kanan explained.

"So who are you going to get to talk to him?"

"Hera, or Admiral Syndulla as you know her"

Depa nodded before continuing with Kanan down to the Medical ward.

They both reached there in time to see both Padawan's having blood being drawn, they both walked over to the doctor who was looking over the results. Depa saw one Datapad being given to Ezra, and one given to Luke.

"So Padawan's" the Jedi master made herself known "Are you going to tell us the results?"

Luke spoke up first "14,500 master" Master Billaba didn't look surprised.

"And you Ezra?" Master Billaba asked warmly. Ezra gulped.

"17,500… master" Ezra stuttered out. Kanan looked shocked and even Master Billaba looked surprised.

"Ezra, are you sure?" Kanan asked. Ezra handed him the Datapad and Kanan scanned it over. "Master, this makes him the most in tune to the force underneath Master Yoda"

"Ezra, could you lower all of your shields for me?" Depa asked nicely, Ezra looked at her funny, but did as he was asked.

As soon as he lowered his shields, Kanan and Depa were knocked back momentarily, even with Luke feeling some effects. As soon as he saw this, Ezra raised all of his shields, wary of what just happened.

"I think the council should know about this" said Depa, before grabbing Kanan and leading him out the room.

Ezra looked over to Luke with a bewildered face "What just happened?"

 **"** **Pehea vaabir gar kar'taylir mando'a?" – How do you know Mandalorian?**

 **Ner buir was Mando bal Ni jorhaa'ir Mando'a ori'shya Ika'dyc – My father was Mandalorian and I speak Mandalorian more**


	14. Ceremonys and Visions

**EmilyBridger – 'Ni cuy' Mando, vod' means 'I am Mandalorian, brother'**

"Master Billaba, why have called a council meeting one hour before Ahsoka's Knighting ceremony?" asked Shaak Ti, having been drawn away from the preparations.

"I have come here to show the results from the Midichlorian tests you asked me to get, and one is most peculiar"

"To see them, I wish "Yoda said.

"Here are Padawan Skywalker's test results" Depa said as she passed it over to the other council members.

"There's nothing odd about these results Depa" said Obi-Wan, looking confused at her remarks.

"Yes, but here are Padawan Bridger's results" again she handed them over to the other council members. As each member looked at them, their faces were wide in shock.

"How have we not felt it?" pondered Plo Koon.

"Because he has extremely effective _natural_ barriers" Depa replied "When I saw the results, I didn't believe it, so I asked him to lower _all_ of his barriers, and when he had the amount of raw power radiating off him even affected Luke, who doesn't have any formal training"

"Felt it, I did. But off Luke, I thought" Said Yoda "Meditate on this, we will but until then, Ahsoka ceremony, we have"

All the other council members nodded in agreement.

"Now I suggest we prepare for Ahsoka's ceremony" Shaak Ti said.

o0o

Ezra and Luke stood outside the hall where Ahsoka was being knighted waiting for the Jedi masters to appear. Ezra had reluctantly changed into his Jedi robes as Obi-Wan had said that his armour was 'unacceptable'.

"How long more?" whined Luke "If I knew about the constant waiting around, I wouldn't have bothered"

"You are such a mirsh'kyramud sometimes" replied Ezra

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Luke, eyeing Ezra carefully.

"It means you're a 'boring person'" Ezra stated "And to be fair, at the moment, you are"

Luke scowled at Ezra, before noticing a grin forming on his face and smirked back.

Then without warning Obi-Wan appeared behind Ezra, making him jump.

Obi-Wan laughed at his Padawan's small misfortune "Even with your higher Midichlorian count, you couldn't sense me behind you"

"I wasn't concentrating on anything though" Ezra whined.

Obi-Wan just shook his head as the other Jedi appeared.

"Shall we start?" Plo Koon asked.

Yoda nodded before the doors swung open. The Jedi masters found their place among the circle, while Kanan, Ezra and Luke stood off to the side. Kanan then turned to Ezra.

"I heard you wanted to wear you're armour" he whispered.

"I'm in my robes now, aren't I!" Ezra whispered hissing back. Kanan just sniggered; _It's so easy to wind him up sometimes._

The lights in the room were dimmed and the Jedi masters simultaneously lit their lightsabre's and held them parallel to their bodies, with Ahsoka stood in the middle.

"Ahsoka Tano, left us a Padawan, you did." Yoda started "but return to us, you have, as a knight. Therefore I dub thee, Knight of the Order"

Ahsoka got down on one knee facing The Jedi Grandmaster; Yoda then lowered his blade over each of Ahsoka's shoulders. She then stood up, proudly and the Jedi deactivated their lightsabre's and reactivated the lights.

Ahsoka immediately turned to Plo Koon and threw her arms over his shoulders, much to the surprise of Plo.

"Well done little 'Soka" he managed to mumble out.

Ahsoka then turned to Shaak Ti and did the same

"You deserve it" Shaak Ti said. Ahsoka then turned to Ezra and Kanan and walked up to them.

"Kandosii Ahsoka!" Ezra shouted out, which puzzled her immensely. "It means 'well done'" Ezra explained.

"Thanks kiddo" Ahsoka replied, before looking at Kanan.

"Congats Ahsoka" Kanan happily exclaimed "Seems like yesterday you revealed yourself to us"

"Seems that way, doesn't it" she replied.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan called out "Well done, Anakin would have been proud"

Ahsoka teared up at the mention of her former master, but smiled never the less. Obi-Wan then turned to Luke.

"Luke my boy, have you been picked as someone's Padawan yet?"

"No master Kenobi, I haven't" Luke replied glumly. Obi-Wan looked over to Ahsoka and raised an eyebrow. She looked back at him and went wide eyed. Ahsoka then pulled Obi-Wan away by the shoulder to an empty corner and started speaking in hushed tones.

"That's old" Luke mentioned and turned to find Ezra had already walked to Master Yoda, who seems to be beckoning him over.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" Ezra asked looking down at the green Grandmaster.

"Seen your midichlorian results, I have. Most intriguing, they are"

"Thank you; I think" replied Ezra, slightly confused.

"Powerful, you will become. But clouded, your path is" said Yoda "Yours and Luke's paths, not the same, they are"

Ezra was now more confused now than ever; he couldn't seem to understand the Jedi master's riddle.

"I don't understand, Master Yoda" replied Ezra.

"You will, in time" and with that, Master Yoda had turned around and walked away.

Dumbfounded, Ezra stood looking back at Yoda, trying to get his head round Yoda's words. After snapping out of his semi trance, he looked round for Luke and found him looking out on of the windows. Ezra walked up and stood next to Luke, looking out the same window.

"So what did Master Yoda want?" Luke finally asked.

Ezra sighed. "He talked about my path as a Jedi. He said it was clouded" Luke glanced over at Ezra, to find an emotionless face looking out to the unknown.

"So what does that mean?"

"I think… it all depends on my choices further in life" Ezra replied. "If you don't mind Luke, I think I'm going to get some training in"

"Of course, I'll see you around"

Ezra and Luke nodded to each other before Ezra departed. Ezra walked out the room without anyone else noticing and went in the direction of his quarters; he liked wearing his armour more than his robes, as the armour fit him better.

As he was walking down the corridors, Ezra's comm went off, which really confused Ezra. Ezra picked his comm out of his pocket and answered.

"Bridger here"

"Ah Commander, you're needed on the bridge"

Uh ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes"

"Affirmative sir. You would be speaking to Lieutenant Makan"

"Ok, Bridger out" Ezra deactivated his comm and started at a steady jog back to his quarters, his mind racing at why he was needed at such short notice. He made it to his quarters in record time, and rushed to get his armour on.

Carrying his helmet underneath his arm, his blaster and lightsabre in their designated spots, he walked to the lift, which would take him straight to the bridge.

The bridge door opened up to reveal all of the usual people at their posts, but Hera was nowhere to be seen. He surveyed the room a little more before walking in.

"Commander Bridger, over here"

Ezra looked over to the right and saw Lieutenant Makan calling him over; Ezra quickly made his way there, where he was then led into a small conference room off the side.

"So, what do you need Lieutenant?"

"Yesterday, we sent down a recon squad to the surface of Tython and they haven't reported in since arriving there. I need you and your team to head down to the surface and check it out."

"Yes Sir!" Ezra replied. "Anything I should know about the planet?"

"Yes, it's native population consists of Flesh Raiders; savage and deadly beasts. You're going to be dropped off at the Jedi temple, which is currently under reconstruction."

"Oh and commander, Does your team have a name?"

"Tracyn Sir" Ezra stated.

"Makan looked puzzled "Tracyn?"

"Mando'a for 'fire' Lieutenant" explained Ezra.

"Ah ok. Go get your squad ready"

Ezra nodded before walking back to the elevator hoping that the recon team only had communication problems. Still, this would be a good opportunity to test out his new squad.

Ezra successfully made it down the hanger where Tracyn squad were currently training without any mishaps, and quickly signalled to Sabine upon arrival.

"Tracyn squad, form up!" Sabine called out. They all quickly made it to the approaching Jedi, who had a slightly happy, but never the less worried look upon his face.

"How was your morning Commander?" asked Hotshot

"I suppose it got a little boring at times, but alas I'm not here for a social call" Ezra replied "We've been given a mission. We're headed down to the planet's surface to look for a recon unit that command has lost contact with."

"Why are we going to look for them? We're an ARC squad for crying out loud!" Tavo cried out.

"I have no clue" replied Ezra.

"And cut out that crap!" Sabine added "What do we expect down there?"

"Flesh Raiders, whatever the hell they are. Otherwise it's normal planet conditions"

The group all nodded in acknowledgement before Dulce piped up.

"So what are we doing exactly?"

"Getting planet side, Finding the Recon unit and getting off planet again. Although I might check out the Jedi Temple before we leave"

"When are we leaving?"

"We leave in 15 minutes, hanger 1" Ezra called out "I'll meet you in there"

The group quickly dispersed but Sabine held Ezra back "Can u have a word a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"We need to talk about earlier… and us" Sabine said quietly, she proceeded to drag Ezra out of the hanger and into the empty corridor. "What did last night mean to you?"

"Wha… oh. It felt… comforting, almost surreal – as if it wasn't happening"

"How so?" Sabine asked.

"Because I never thought it would happen, I suppose" replied Ezra "What did it mean to you?"

"Like nothing would ever harm me, it felt so good I could have fallen asleep no matter where we would be doing it"

"Well you did fall asleep so…" smirked Ezra; who quickly earned a punch in the arm. "Anyway we should be getting on"

"Let's just get to the hanger and wait for everyone else, I'm ready anyway"

Ezra shrugged then, with Sabine, walked to Hanger 1 in relative silence, just their armoured boots pacing down the corridor in sync, completely by accident. They got to hanger 1 and saw an LAAT gunship on standby waiting for their squad.

"Commander, are you the team going down to the surface?"

"We are Pilot, prep for flight in 5 minutes!" Ezra called back. The pilot quickly turned to his ship and walked off.

"You know me and Dulce said about visiting Mandalore?"

"Yeah; what about it?" Ezra asked.

"How about we go after this mission?" Sabine pondered. Ezra looked over to her with a smile, sadly hidden underneath his helmet.

"Sounds like a great Idea" replied Ezra as he pulled her into a hug "What would I do without you?"

"Walk around aimlessly" Sabine snapped back playfully.

"Hey!" Ezra whines. Sabine looks at him nut he can tell by her body language that underneath that helmet she's smiling. "Here they are"

The rest of the squad reveals themselves to the hanger. Dulce looks at Ezra who nods his head toward the LAAT gunship and then makes a be-line for it. Ezra and Sabine then follow up on the rear, with Ezra stepping on last.

Ezra speaks into his comm "Ok pilot, you can go"

"Roger that, Commander"

The LAAT gently lifted on the floor of the cruiser and sets off to Tython's surface. Ezra looked around his squad, looking at the two distinct armour types of his unit; colourful Beskar'gam or plain-ish Clone Phase 2 armour.

"Captain" Ezra called out "Is everyone suited and armed"

"Yes sir!" Sabine shouted over the hum of the engines. Ezra nodded before looking at Hotshot.

"Hey Hotshot! Hopefully I'm not going to get shot this time"

Hotshot laughed out "At least you're wearing armour!"

Ezra rolled his eyes, before his comm link beeped.

"Sir, 2 minutes!" The pilot called out over the comm.

"Roger that" Ezra replied before shouting out "2 minutes!"

The group simultaneously checked their weapons and gear one last time; the sound of Magazines being removed and replaced in weapons, the patting down of the pouches of spare ammo and water canteen's.

Once the LAAT had entered the atmosphere, the blast doors opened up to reveal the landscape; very mountainous but with no snow, as the air was very humid. The gunship gracefully landed outside the Jedi Temple without issue, and at once the squad disembarked.

"So Commander, where are we headed?" Tavo asked.

"The last known position was two clicks south, apparently past on old twi'lek settlement." Ezra said "Captain, I'll hand over to you to get us there, as you should know how to control a unit"

"Alright" Sabine replied "Sharp take point, Dulce take up the rear. Ezra stay with Hotshot, he seems to have a habit of saving you already"

"Hey! It was once" Ezra shouted, while Hotshot laughed.

"C'mon sir, I'll keep your ass safe"

Ezra glanced over to Hotshot and sighed. With Sharp taking point, the squad made their way to the last known position in under 20 minutes, as there seemed to be a path the recon unit was following.

Once they reached the position they found it to be a small clearing, but Sharp halted the group before entering.

"Sir, I think you should see this" Sharp called out.

"Ezra quickly made it to the front with Sabine close behind him.

"A clearing…" Sabine stated.

"Yes, but it's also the last known position of the recon unit, and it's the perfect place for an ambush" Ezra stated, much to the agreement of Sharp. "Wait here"

"What are you doing?" Sabine hissed, but Ezra ignored her as he made his way to the clearing. Sabine tried to run after him but Hotshot held her back.

"He's a Jedi, he'll sense the danger before it happens, he's the best for this"

Sabine huffed in annoyance, she hated waiting around. Ezra quickly made it to the centre of the clearing and opened up his senses; looking around, he looked for any evidence of the lost recon Team.

Sabine watched on in nervousness, and watched as with no warning, Ezra leapt off to the side as a shot hit the ground where he was milliseconds ago. Tracyn squad immediately raised their weapons to look for the shooter.

Ezra whipped out his blaster and kept his lightsabre inactivated in his hand. And that's when they heard a shot.

"Who goes there?"

Sabine whizzed round to face Tavo "That sounds like one of you lot"

"Commander Bridger!" Ezra shouted "Stand down trooper"

"Co-Commander!" The voice shouted again, before revealing himself to be on a ledge 20 foot up "Commander! I am glad to see you!"

"To be honest, I can't say the same when the same man shot at me less than 30 seconds ago" Ezra replied holstering his blaster and lightsabre "Get down here"

The clone quickly complied and dropped down to Ezra's level "What's your Name?"

"Cloak, sir" he replied.

"You part of the Recon Team?"

"Y-yes sir"

"What happened?" Sabine butted in.

"We were ambushed by Flesh raiders, and our small squad was cut down in seconds… I'm the only survivor"

Ezra pulled off his helmet and grabbed the attention of Hash "Give him some medical attention and then were heading back to the Temple"

"What was that?!" Dulce shouted looking at a set of bushes.

"I didn't see anything" Replied Tavo "Sense anything Commander?"

Ezra spread out his senses in the force and immediately it gave a warning. Ezra planted his helmet back on his helmet redrew his blaster. The clones took that as a warning and did the same.

A low growl was heard over the silence and Ezra swung his body to the source. Sabine stood next to Ezra, both weapons pointing in the direction Ezra was looking.

A snap hiss of a lightsabre was heard and everyone's eyes widened. Ezra immediately reacted bringing his lightsabre out.

"Dulce contact the Indomitable, we may need reinforcements"

"Got it!" Dulce quickly replied and got to work.

Then a flesh raider, lightsabre drawn, stepped out of the undergrowth and looked straight at Ezra, growling.

Ezra dropped into his Makashi stance "Ramaanar Jari'eyc"

The Flesh raider charged at Ezra, who whipped out his Westar and put a bolt through the beasts head. It flopped down directly in front of Ezra, Lightsabre rolling out of its hand.

"Did you just…" Dulce started but her voice dropped off.

Ezra laughed "Yep, that thing was an idiot, but there's no doubt there more. We better get out of here"

As the rest picked up their stuff to go, Ezra bent down and picked up the lightsabre, no… a Saberstaff. As soon as he touched the weapon his vision went white.

 _[Vision]_

 _Ezra opened his eyes "What the…" Ezra looked all around him to only find white "Where am I?"_

 _"_ _In a place we can talk"_

 _Ezra spun round and found a female Jedi stood there "Hello Ezra Bridger"_

 _"_ _Who are you?" Ezra asked._

 _"_ _I am Jedi Master Satele Shan, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order at the time of the Sith empire cold war"_

 _"_ _Why am I here?" Ezra asked, worried._

 _Satele smiled "You have found my lost Saberstaff, as you were destined to get."_

 _"_ _What do you mean"_

 _"_ _Ezra, I am one of your ancestors, my blood flows through your blood." Satele said "As soon as you touched the Saberstaff, the crystal joined with your force signature"_

 _"_ _Why would I need it? I already have my own"_

 _"_ _The crystal in my Saberstaff is more powerful than the one you have in your lightsabre. You will use our power combined to bring peace back to this galaxy. We are connected through the weapon and from now on I will visit you through your meditation, should you wish me to"_

 _"_ _Um… ok."_

 _"_ _Train with the weapon and become the greatest dualist in your time; as I said you were connected through the lightsabre and now connected to me"_

 _"_ _I think I understand Master" Ezra smiled_

 _Satele smiled back "Good, now go back to your own time, we will see each other again, I promise you"_

 _At that Ezra closed his eyes and felt him return back to the real world._

 _[Vision end]_

Ezra eyes blinked open, straining from the sudden light.

"He's awake"

"Ezra can you hear me?"

Ezra's eyes adjusted back and found himself lying on the ground looking straight up at Sabine and Hash with worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"Hey guys. What happened?" asked Ezra.

"You touched that weapon the Flesh raider used and you collapsed" Sabine said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I need to get back to the Jedi council immediately"

"Of course, let's get out of here" Sabine said. Sabine gave out her hand and Ezra took it pulling himself back up.

The walk back to the temple was in complete silence, as Hotshot kept a wary eye on Ezra the whole way. By the time they got back, the LAAT that brought them here was already waiting for them and they got aboard without a second thought.

While on the way back, Ezra commed Obi-Wan;

"Master Kenobi here"

"Master it's me, Ezra. We need to talk with the Jedi council as soon as I get aboard"

"Why's that?"

"It's urgent business master, I'll explain more when I get there"

"Alright Ezra, I'll meet you in the hanger"

Ezra shut off the comm link and looked around the shuttle, while fiddling with his helmet and his newly acquired Saberstaff.

So Ezra" Sabine started "What happened?"

"I had a vision of sorts as soon as I touched this" he gestured to the weapon.

"What, has that ever happened before?"

"Nope, but I intend to find out why it's happened"

And with that, the shuttle descended into silence once again.

 **So that's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I added in Satile Shan because it will help Ezra with his path through the force and add more to the story. I hope you enjoyed it! - HyGamr**

 **Ramaanar Jari'eyc – Die ugly**


	15. Down time

The doors to the LAAT opened up to reveal ONI-Wan stood there arms folded and a curious expression plastered on his face.

"Ah Ezra, the Jedi council is waiting for you; I hope you're ready" Obi-Wan said.

"Let's not keep them waiting then" Ezra replied "Lead the way master"

Obi-Wan nodded and led Ezra to the usual meeting room. During the walk he noticed the new weapon clipped to Ezra's belt.

"Ezra how have you come to own a Saberstaff?"

Ezra glanced to Obi-Wan and subconsciously put his hand on the weapon "That's what the meeting is about master. I'll explain it all when we arrive"

They made it to the room and Obi-Wan opened the door, allowing Ezra to walk in first. As Ezra made his way and stood in the centre of the room, Obi-Wan took his seat.

"Padawan Bridger" Shaak Ti started "Master Kenobi tells us you have something important to talk to us about"

"Yes Masters, during my mission to find the Recon unit which went missing, we were attacked by a flesh raider with this Saberstaff" Ezra said as he unclipped and held to Saberstaff up "I'll be honest; the thing was quite stupid as I shot and killed it. But that is not why I'm here; when I touched the weapon, my vision went completely white as I was momentarily sucked into the force."

"Tell us what happened, you will" Yoda said calmly, obviously this has happened before in his life time, or he's just heard about it.

"While I was there, I was visited by Master Satele Shan"

Ezra was immediately bombarded by waves of surprise in the force.

"What did she say?" asked Obi-Wan.

"She told me that I was to bring peace to the galaxy and that I am now connected to the Saberstaff"

"More to this, there his hmm" Yoda stated.

"Yes Master Yoda, I was also told that I was a descendant of her and that this Saberstaff was actually hers and now it is connected to me as I am connected to her through it"

"In all my years… I have never heard anything like it" Depa said, bewildered.

"Speak to Master Satile, I wish to" Yoda said calmly.

"Master, is that even possible?" asked Plo Koon, looking to Yoda as if he was crazy, but still with respect.

"Yes, possible it is. Ezra to meditation you must go. Then appear to us, she should"

Ezra face lit up with surprise; _was this even possible, Satele said nothing about this._ Ezra slowly sat down cross egged on the floor and slipped into a meditive trance.

After a minute a blue form appeared next to Ezra.

"You called me Ezra?"

Ezra looked up and smiled "Yes master, the council wished to speak to you"

Satele looked up and around at the Jedi council, taking each of the members one at a time.

"I am Master Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order; and you are?"

"I am Master Satele Shan, previous Grandmaster of the Jedi Order" Satele replied. Yoda smiled and looked directly at Ezra who had now come out of meditation and had stood up next to Satele.

"The Saberstaff that Ezra now carries was yours?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes it was. The force for now has given me enough information that Ezra is to be trained in Form VI: Niman"

"Why Form VI? He has already progressed quite far into Makashi" Obi-Wan asked.

"His huge force abilities rival master Yoda's, so he must learn to use them in conjunction with his lightsabre combat. His also rivals mine"

"Rivals yours? If I'm not mistaken Master Shan, you had abilities that were lost to the Jedi Order many years ago" stated Shaak Ti.

Satele pondered on this, but quickly obtained an answer. "I will teach him them"

The Jedi's eyes widened, but none more so that Ezra's "What?"

She smiled down at Ezra, who was still quite shocked "While you meditate, we can temporarily take your 'soul' and you can learn them from me"

"I'm sorry, but sis that even possible?" questioned Shaak Ti.

"Yes quite, but it does come with some serious issues" Satele replied.

"What kind of issues?"

"While he is training with me, you cannot under any circumstances try and wake him from it; if you do, his soul will be lost in the force and as you know him, he will die"

Ezra's eye's widened even further than he thought was possible.

"One with the force, he would become?"

"Yes" she replied bluntly at which the Grandmaster leant back in his seat.

"Train him you will, disturb him we will _not"_ stated Yoda "Obi-Wan Train him in form VI, you will."

"Yes master Yoda" Obi-Wan replied

"Master Shan, anything, is there?" asked Yoda, who looked back at the glowing force essence.

"No, Master Yoda. I will be going for now" Satele then turned to Ezra and smiled at him "We will start our training when you next go into meditation"

"Yes master" Ezra replied. Satele's force essence then died down, disappearing the same way she had appeared. Ezra then turned back to the council and fiddled with his helmet once again.

"Something else for us, you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master, I would like to visit Mandalore with Sabine and Dulce"

"Why would you want to do that Ezra?" asked Obi-Wan, with his usual questioning look.

"For educational purposes, and to find out a bit more about my family; my father was Mandalorian as you know and there might be relatives that I do not know about that still live"

Yoda raised his eyebrow

"That and Sabine would like to visit her family; she hasn't seen them since she ran away from the Empire" Ezra added.

"Meditate on this, I will" Yoda replied "For now, Train with Obi-Wan you will"

Ezra nodded and followed Obi-Wan out the council chambers. "So you're a descendant of Satile Shan" Obi-Wan mused.

"It seems that way, doesn't it" Ezra replied "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it"

"So how are you feeling about the sudden change in training?"

"What is Form VI about? Niman was it?"

Obi-Wan let out a sigh "Niman is a mixture of all of the 5 previous forms, most easily used by people with Saberstaff's." Obi-Wan said but added "It is a very difficult form to master but if you do master it, you can become almost unstoppable and you would be using your sabre skills in conjunction perfectly with your force abilities"

They walked along the corridor while Ezra silently thought over all of the sudden info and changes; it quickly gave him a head ache. "This is going to be fun" Ezra said while letting out a breath.

"Come on now, nothing in life comes to you handed on a silver platter, why should this?"

"Fine" Ezra said sarcastically "Shall we get on with the training?"

Obi-Wan quickly realised they had already made it to the training room and sighed. "Yes, it might be an idea"

Ezra stepped in to the training room and went over to one the benches and put his helmet and lightsabre down.

"Shall we see what you can do with the Saberstaff first"

Ezra nodded to his master before pulling the Saberstaff off his belt with the force, adjusted to a training blade power and activated each end one at a time then he levelled it horizontally at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan replied by taking his lightsabre and igniting it; holding it the Soresu form.

From across the room, Ezra leapt, force aided, toward Obi-Wan. Stopping just short, Ezra swung his lightsabre in a short arc, which Obi-Wan blocked immediately so Ezra used the other side and swung it back round hoping to catch Obi-Wan off guard.

Only it didn't, Obi-Wan blocked it with ease and let out a jab toward Ezra who deflected it easily.

After a few more swings and blocks, Ezra caught Obi-Wan in a blade lock, where neither looked like they were going to give up. Instinctively Ezra force pushed his master across the room and he smacked quite heavily into the Durasteel wall. Obi-Wan hit the wall with a crack and dropped to the floor, slumping.

"Master…" Ezra called out but after he got no reply he deactivated his Saberstaff and ran over. He was half way across the room Obi-Wan looked up and threw his now activated sabre toward Ezra.

Yelping, Ezra ignited one of the ends and deflected the blade back to Obi-Wan's hand.

"That's dirty cheating!" Ezra called out as he reactivated the other end.

"But you fell for it" Obi-Wan called out as he re-engaged Ezra who immediately went on the offensive once again. "I have to admit, you are a natural at this" he called out as they were trading strikes.

Slowly, Obi-Wan started to make Ezra back up and give ground. Once they were back to where they started, Ezra had to fight against his own reaction to flip over Obi-Wan, as he remembered what happened last time. Obi-Wan taking advantage of Ezra's hesitation, tried to slice through the handle of Ezra's blade, but as it connected, nothing happened.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror as Ezra used this to disarm Obi-Wan, force him on to his back and level one of his blades at Obi-Wans chest.

"What just happened?" Ezra asked. Obi-Wan looked just a confused as he was. Ezra disengaged the blade, allowing it to fall back into the hilt, before holding hi hand out. Obi-Wan accepted the hand and pulled himself up.

"Can I take a look at the Saberstaff?"

"Yeah sure; why?"

"Because you're sabre should of cut out as if I was going through its hilt" Obi-Wan replied "But nothing happened"

Obi-Wan looked over the weapon with eager eyes "I don't know what this is made out of; I've never seen it before"

"Whatever it is, as least it stops the painfully obvious disadvantage of the Saberstaff" replied Ezra. Obi-Wan picked up his blade from the floor and looked at Ezra.

"I can understand why Satele wanted you to use a duel-bladed lightsabre, you're a natural" Obi-wan praised "and you seem to be picking up the use of the force with the blade quite easily as well, I just wish you hadn't thrown me that hard"

"Thanks master" Ezra replied happily "and the force whispered to me to do it, sorry about the strength, I didn't think it was that hard"

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to go again? I'll start giving you pointers this time" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes please master!"

o0o

"How's Ezra?"

Sabine spun round to find Dulce stood behind her, with a worried expression.

"He said he was fine, but he looked quite shaken" Sabine replied "He said he had a vision or something; he was being very vague"

"I hope he's ok, he seemed to want to get the other Jedi as soon as possible" Said Dulce "You yourself also seem quite shaken from it, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sabine falsely smiled "Just a bit worried"

"I think 'a bit' is a small understatement" Dulce mused, but looked at Sabine with caring eyes but she changed the subject "I wonder when we'll be able to go back to Mandalore, sometimes I miss it"

"You're not the only one vod. I wonder if Ezra mentioned it to the council"

"You can only guess. Did you give the report to lieutenant Makan?" Asked Dulce.

"Yeah, did it as soon as we got back" replied Sabine "How are the other boys doing?"

"Bantering as usual, but Hotshot seems only slightly withdrawn, maybe he's missing his old squad"

"No, that won't be it, he asked to move to this squad once he heard about Ezra taking charge" stated Sabine.

Dulce shrugged before looking at her weapon "It needs a clean, you coming?"

"Yeah, why not" Sabine followed Dulce out of the hanger bay back toward Sabine quarters, as they were closer.

"So you and Ezra, you still just vod or are you thing now?" Dulce asked straight up. Sabine looked over to Dulce with a glare.

"Were kind of in the middle at the moment, I think" replied Sabine "We want to be together, but were just trying to figure it out at the moment"

Dulce looked back at Sabine and shook her head "Really, is that you're excuse?"

"What? We're taking our time Dulce. Something I know you don't like to do" Sabine smirked.

"Hey! That's completely out of context, can't believe you'd try and pull that"

Sabine shrugged and after a quick moment, both girl burst out laughing, surprising some of the clones around them. After a few moments they calmed down. Come on, we better get back to your before we get any more weird looks" Dulce barely made out.

Sabine nodded and carried on down the hall making it to her room in short time.

"What did you do with the rest of our squad?" Dulce asked, remembering there are more than just them.

"I gave them the rest of the day off to do whatever the liked, within reason" replied Sabine as she opened the door to her quarters.

"You're asking the clones to be 'within reason'?"

"Yeah, they know how to take orders, and they know what happens when they don't follow them" she said as she removed her helmet.

Dulce shrugged as she took her Westar-35 and started to disassemble it for cleaning.

Sabine did the same with her Westar-35's but looked over at Dulce. "Something's troubling you, I can tell"

Dulce sighed "I am worried about my family; I left them at the same time as you and haven't seen them since. I really want to go home to see them"

"I feel the same way a lot of the time; maybe we could go when Ezra goes"

"IF Ezra goes" Dulce snapped not looking up from her cleaning.

"Ezra will go, even if he has to steal a ship and leave a message" Sabine smirked, momentarily looking toward Dulce.

"He'd do that? I thought he was supposed to be a picture perfect Jedi"

"Ezra a picture perfect Jedi? Oh please he's too much Mando for that"

"Yeah, I can see that now" Dulce replied "I wonder what he's doing at the moment"

"Probably training knowing the Jedi; I heard him and Luke were the ones to bring peace to the galaxy, but that's only rumours"

"Really? Ezra being someone to bring peace to the galaxy? A Loth cat has a higher chance of doing that"

Sabine laughed quietly before going back to her blasters, which did actually need a good clean. Silence was brought on by the teens; only the scrubbing of cloth against metal was heard.

Finally Dulce broke the silence "Have you noticed Hotshot seems quite protective of Ezra?"

"Yeah I have; I think it might be because he saw Ezra being shot and him randomly collapsing" Sabine replied.

"He's being more protective than you" Dulce joked

Sabine shot out a glare that Dulce swore she could feel "Could you stop with the me and Ezra jokes"

"But it's so fun!" complained Dulce

"If you ever get a boyfriend, I will lay into you like there's no tomorrow" Sabine replied.

"Anyway back to the Hotshot thing; do you think we should talk to him about it? Ezra's had enough training since the incident"

"Yeah I suppose I could; I'll talk to him later"

o0o

Obi-Wan levelled his blade at Ezra's chest, who was breathing heavily.

"I think I win this one" said Obi-Wan

"Like you did for the previous one" replied Ezra as Obi-Wan helped him to his feet "How do I get passed your defence?"

"Some people class me as The master of Soresu; during the clone wars, I was able to block up to 20 strikes a second."

Ezra stood in awe looking up to his master "So how would I get passed that?"

"By becoming the master of Niman and using your brain to find other ways to get past someone's defence. While you are a natural at Niman, you are just starting out; it will take time and years of practice"

Ezra went over to the bench and grabbed his bottle of water and started chugging it down and Obi-Wan looked like he didn't break a sweat.

"Master, why do you look like you didn't break a sweat?!" he asked slightly annoyed at Obi-Wan's un-phased look.

"I've fine-tuned my body after years of duelling to last for extended periods of time. Our fight for me was relatively short, my young apprentice" Obi-Wan replied. Ezra's shoulders dropped down, realising the huge ability gap between them. "You'll get better with time, remember I have 40 years' experience on you"

"I suppose master"

"Destiny or not, you have to work for everything"

"I'll try master" Ezra replied.

"Do or Do not. There is no try" Obi-Wan replied smugly.

"I hate that saying, Kanan used to say it to me and I just cannot understand it"

Obi-Wan smiled and put his hand on Ezra's shoulder while Ezra looked up to him. "Nobody does apart from the Grandmaster himself. I think I'm starting to understand it, but I wouldn't be able to explain it"

Ezra let out a short laugh "I think I'm going to go get a shower, I'm a bit sweaty"

"Don't forget to see Leia, I don't think you've seen her all day" Obi-Wan called out just as the door opened for Ezra's exit.

Ezra playfully shook his head as he stepped out to the corridor and felt the cold air hit him. "Haar'chak Ibac's ciryc!"

Ezra quickly made his way back to his room and jumped straight in. As he walked in he noticed Leia sat on the sofa staring at a Datapad.

"Hey Leia" Ezra called out. Startled Leia looked up.

"Oh hey Ezra, how's your day been? You look quite sweaty"

"Hectic, first we had the ceremony, then I had a small mission on the planet's surface and then I had a council meeting and then training"

"Wow, full day then. I've just been here all day lying around. Where were you last night? When Dulce came to the door you didn't come back." asked Leia.

"Ah well there's no point in lying to you; I stayed the night across the hall at Sabine's"

Leia's mood darkened "Why did you stay there?"

"I may of fallen asleep" Ezra replied, dancing around the truth hoping she wouldn't ask further.

"Right… well you need a shower, so go get in." Leia said, and Ezra thought she could see her scowl "We'll talk once you've done that; you're too sweaty"

Ezra rolled his eyes as he walked to his room to strip off his armour. In less than two minutes he back out walking across the room in his base layer with a towel drooped around his arm.

Leia stared at Ezra noting how the base layer made his muscles stand out, but averted her gaze when Ezra looked at her, but Ezra noticed her stare and smirked. Once Ezra had locked the door to the fresher Leia went back to her reading. 2 minutes later her comm was going off.

"Leia Organa here"

"Hey Princess its dad" Bail replied

"Hey Dad! How are you?" Leia asked, her mood brightening considerably.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

"I'm good daddy"

"I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow; I've finally finished on coruscant"

"That's good; I'll start packing then"

 **Haar'chak Ibac's ciryc! – Damn it that's cold**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's out early but I had time on my hands to kill so I thought I'd write up another chapter.**


	16. Friends and the like

**Sorry this is late, I've been caught up with too much stuff sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review; I read all of them! - HyGamr**

Eight… Nine… Ten…

Ezra put down the weights as he finished his final set. Sweat dripping off his body, Ezra called his water bottle to his hand and started to take a long drink.

 _Leia is supposed to be leaving later today; she's packing up at the moment._ Ezra walked over to the weight rack and put the weights back in their place. He took a moment to gather his wits before walking out the gym; he had been there for 1 hour, leaving Leia to pack in peace. He wasn't the only person in the gym at that time so he couldn't do any force weight training.

Walking the short distance back to his quarters he noticed Sabine walking out her own, oblivious to Ezra.

"Hey Sabine." Ezra called out. Sabine jumped and turned around to face Sabine.

"Hey yourself." Sabine called back as she walked up to him "Where were you this morning?"

"Gym; can you not tell?" Ezra replied as he wrapped Sabine up in his arms "Did you know Leia's leaving today?"

"No I didn't!" Sabine replied wide eyed then Sabine turned it into a smile.

"You alright?" Ezra asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sabine said before she planted a small kiss on Ezra's mouth. Ezra looked really confused at her.

"What was that for?" Ezra grinned.

"Because it felt right." Sabine smiled back. Ezra then planted a kiss back at Sabine, who deepened it. Ezra broke off the kiss and looked at Sabine, who looked slightly sad.

"I do want to get a shower you know. If I stay with you I'll never get round to it."

Sabine grinned "Alright then; I'll catch up with you later, most likely training."

"Sounds about right." Ezra stated "See you in a bit."

Ezra and Sabine broke off from each other and went their separate ways. Ezra walked into his quarters and noticed Leia still packing. "You're still packing?"

Leia looked up and sighed "Yeah, didn't realise how much stuff I've brung, and how far I've spread it all."

Ezra gave off a small chuckle "Well I'm getting in the shower so you're going to have to pack by yourself for a little bit longer."

Leia just huffed in annoyance as Ezra walked into the fresher. She continued to pack at a decent pace, quick enough to get it done quickly but long enough for Ezra to come and help her toward the end.

5 minutes later Ezra re-appeared in his base clothing for his armour.

"You going to help or just stand there looking?" Leia asked. Ezra rolled his eyes and wandered over to Leia, picking up some of her stuff as he went along. Kneeling down next to Leia, Ezra placed the stuff he collected into her bag.

"So what will you be doing once you get back to Alderaan?" asked Ezra.

"Mostly likely moping around the Palace and catching up on school and the government." Leia explained.

"Of course with you being a politician you would do."

"What will you be doing when I'm gone?" asked Leia.

"Continuing with my Jedi training, small missions with my squad and hopefully going to Mandalore."

"Why would you go to Mandalore?" asked Leia.

"Because it's where my dad came from, and there might be other family there I don't know about." replied Ezra.

Leia nodded in understanding as she continued to pack. Finally Leia picked the conversation back up.

"Do you know Luke Skywalker?" Leia asked curiously.

"Yeah I brought him here from Tatooine and were quite good friends, why?"

"Tatooine hmm. I swear I recognise him somehow but I've never been to Tatooine."

"Interesting; have you ever talked to him?" asked Ezra.

"No, I haven't I've just seen him walking around with Master Yoda."

Ezra paused for a minute; looking around he found what he wanted. Ezra held up his hand and his Holo-communicator flew into his hand. Ezra then punched in the correct numbers and hit the call button; Leia eyed him wearily.

"Skywalker here" Luke said as he visualised. Leia held her breath and looked straight at Ezra, who smirked.

"Hey Luke, it's me Ezra. I was wondering if you could meet me in my quarters, preferably now."

"Yeah, course. What's up?" Luke asked.

"You'll find out when you get here."

Luke rolled his eyes before disconnecting. Leia looked over to Ezra before glaring daggers at him, which Ezra just smirked at.

"You'll have to talk to him now." Ezra stated mischievously.

"… I hate you." Leia said sarcastically.

"I Know." Ezra replied before winking.

Leia huffed and turned back to the packing. Ezra quickly joined her to help speed up the process. Minutes went by in silence as they packed but quickly a knock on the door got Ezra attention.

"Come in." Ezra shouted as he used the force to open the door. Luke stepped through shaking his head.

"I cannot wait to be able to use the force as easily as you." Luke said as he walked up to the pair "Is that princess Leia?"

Leia finally turned around and looked up to Luke smiling "Yeah, it is."

"It's good to finally meet you Miss Organa." Luke said smiling back "But why did you bring me here Ezra?"

"For you two to meet; she was complaining about never actually talking to you." Ezra smirked. Leia glared at Luke and saw Luke was almost wide eyed.

"Uh I'm not sure if I should thank you or try to throw you against the wall." Luke replied sarcastically.

"You know who'd win that Luke; I know you're not stupid." Ezra quipped "Well, I'm going to leave you two to get acquainted, if you need me you know how to contact me."

Ezra stood up and smiled before pulling his lightsabre to his hand and clipping it to his belt. Placing his hand on Luke's shoulder, Luke did the same to Ezra. They stood there for a bit longer before breaking off. Ezra walked out the room without looking back.

Luke turned to Leia and found his tongue had suddenly stopped working. He opened his mouth to say something but found nothing came out, so snapped it shut again which made Leia giggle.

"I'm sorry for Ezra dragging you here." Leia said.

Finally finding his voice Luke replied "It's no problem; why did he drag me here anyway?"

"Err… I said that I had seen you around but never talked to you, so he decided to make it happen." Leia quickly said, darting around the truth.

"You're hiding something." Luke smirked back.

"Jedi power…" Leia said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I can just tell from your body language." Luke replied as he sat down on the sofa.

Leia scowled "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Inquisitive." she replied bluntly.

"No, only when I really want to know something." Luke smirked. Leia rolled her eyes before walking over to the kitchenette.

"You want a drink?"

"Uh yeah sure, just water though." Luke replied.

"Are Jedi always so boring; at the moment the only remotely fun one is Ezra and that's because he has other things going on!" Leia exclaimed.

"Hey I'm not that bad. Am I?" asked Luke.

"We have all kinds of drinks here bar alcohol and you choose water. Yeah you're a bit boring."

"Fine! I'll have some Muja juice."

Leia smiled "That's better." Leia brought Luke's drink over and handed it to him, which he greatly accepted. They then chatted a bit about their past's, but obviously Luke was more interested in Leia life, as he had no clue what royalty was like; the closest they had to that was Jabba the Hutt.

Midway Luke telling his story, Ezra barged back into the room and quickly locked the door behind him. He turned to the two startled teens.

"Whatever you do, do not open this door!"

Without letting them reply Ezra dived into his bedroom and slammed the door. Luke turned to Leia with a bemused expression.

"What was that?" Leia finally asked.

"I have no clue, but I expect we're about to find out." he replied. And as if by magic someone started banging on the door.

"EZRA! GET OUT HER RIGHT NOW."

"That sounds like Dulce, and she's pissed." Leia explained with Luke nodding.

"EZRA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. GET OUT HERE BEFORE I BLOW THE DOOR DOWN."

"Dulce please don't do that." Leia shouted out "He's not the only one in here."

"Leia?" Dulce asked.

"Yeah it's me."

Could you open the door please?" Dulce asked quickly going back to her normal voice.

"What has Ezra done?" Luke asked.

"Luke? Well he decided it would be a good idea to get his droid to play a prank, which ended up being quite serious. Half my wardrobe is wrecked!"

Finally the door to Ezra bedroom opened back up revealing Ezra in his full armour.

"C'mon Dulce, it was not my fault." Ezra complained.

"Then why'd you run?" Dulce hissed.

"Because you had a murderous look in your eye, and you're Mando; I'd be slaughtered."

"Then let me in and we can talk about this." Dulce said.

Ezra hesitated before using the force to open the door for Dulce. As soon as the Door opened Dulce sprinted at Ezra with murder in her eyes.

Ezra yelped and force pushed Dulce as she came within a meter of him back down out to the hallway.

"Dulce, you can't win." Ezra stated.

"Who's saying that?" Dulce asked glaring.

"Uh Dulce have you seen Ezra's training recently?" Luke asked.

"No do I need to?"

"Then whatever you do, do not try and fight him, you will lose." Luke stated.

Dulce completely ignored Luke and ran at Ezra again but this time, Ezra was ready. As Dulce let fly a punch, Ezra grabbed on to her arm using the force, and within half a second she was pinned on the floor with Ezra holding her arm in a painful position on her back.

"You should have listened to Luke, Dulce."

"Haar'chak! How did you move so fast?" she asked.

"Practice; that and the force."

"Would you please let me go, vod."

"If you promise not to try and kill me" replied Ezra. Dulce nodded and Ezra released her from his pin. They both stood up and Dulce stood up and brushed herself off.

"If you tell Sabine about this I will kill you, one way or another" Dulce hissed.

"Tell me what?" a voice came from the doorway. Ezra and Dulce spun round and gazed upon Sabine, with a serious expression.

"No-nothing Sabine." Ezra spluttered out.

"Is it by any chance you flooring Dulce?" she asked, a grin forming on her face.

"You… you saw?" Dulce asked worried.

"Saw the whole thing from when you flew out the room." Sabine explained "I'll be honest that looked like a light throw."

"He didn't throw me, he force pushed me."

Sabine shrugged "Same thing."

Sabine walked over to Ezra and put her arms round Ezra waist, knowing Leia was staring into her skull with fire in her eyes. Ezra put his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Hello, this isn't something you usually do"

"I felt like it." Sabine smiled back before kissing Ezra, who eagerly deepened it, not caring about the audience.

"So are you two a thing now or what?" Dulce asked as their lips broke apart. Ezra and Sabine both blushed before turning to Dulce; arms still around each other waists.

"Yeah… I suppose we are." Sabine said with Ezra nodding.

"About time." Luke blurted out "You two have been looking like it forever."

"Come back to my room Ezra, I need help with something." Sabine asked.

"Alright" Ezra replied "Unless you're helping Leia pack, get out of my room."

Sabine linked hands with Ezra before walking out leaving Leia in a visibly angry mood. Ezra and Sabine silently walked into her room and Sabine quickly turned around and planted a kiss on Ezra, who deepened it immediately. Still kissing they walked over to the sofa and threw themselves on it; finally they broke off.

"So what did you need me for?" Ezra grinned.

"I'm re-dying my hair; I got a bit bored of the light blue now, I need something different. What do you think?"

Ezra pondered for a minute looking at Sabine. "I quite liked your hair when I first met you, to be honest."

Sabine studied Ezra before replying "I'll probably go back to it then."

Ezra smiled but quickly got up "Where are you going?"

"If we're going to cuddle up, I'm taking this armour off first" Ezra replied. Sabine rolled her eyes but watched Ezra as he took off his armour. She quickly realised that all the training Ezra's been going though is building up his muscles, a lot. In his tight base layer his muscles were sticking out like sore thumbs.

"Liking what you see?" Ezra smirked, which snapped Sabine out her gaze.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" she smirked back. Having finally removed his last piece of armour, he walked back over to Sabine and smuggled up with her on the sofa.

"You do know we have training schedules." Ezra said.

Sabine shrugged "I don't care, I'd rather be here with you right now."

"Obi-Wan's going to kill me." Ezra whined out, but Sabine just pulled him in further.

"Just enjoy the moment will you." Sabine snapped slightly which made Ezra relax cuddling Sabine even more.

"So when are we heading to Mandalore?" asked Sabine, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I have no idea, soon though; I did ask the council."

"I hope we go soon. I want to visit my Family." replied Sabine.

"That's partly why I want to go; see if I have any living relatives." Ezra stated. Sabine frowned and looked at Ezra.

"You don't know if you have any living relatives?"

"My parent's never talked about it, so I don't know." Ezra admitted.

"You could also meet my family, you never know."

"That would be nice." Ezra smiled before lightly kissing Sabine on the cheek. Sabine then turns on the Holo net and they both relax into each other. After sitting there for 10 minutes, Ezra's comm went off, which made Sabine groan as she was losing her pillow.

"Ezra reached over and activated it, to reveal Obi-Wan stood there, emotionless.

"Hey Master."

"Hello Ezra, where are you?" he asked.

Ezra froze and looked over to Sabine, who had a worried expression on her face "I'm with… Sabine master."

"Well whatever you two are doing your going to have to stop, you have a council meeting to attend to." Obi-Wan replied "I have a feeling it's something to do with your request"

"Ok, I'll be right there." Ezra said as he shut off the connection. Ezra looked to Sabine who obviously was not happy.

"Do you have to go?" she whined.

"Sorry Sab, but have you forgotten my request?" Ezra asked

"Ohhhhhh yeah." Sabine replied "Do you think I could come?"

"Maybe, why don't we find out?"

Sabine got up from the sofa and walked over to the fresher while Ezra was fitting his armour back on. By the time she returned Ezra was already in his gear with his helmet in his hand, which was surprising to Sabine due to the amount of gear Ezra had.

"Shall we go?" Ezra asked. Sabine nodded and took Ezra hand as they walked to the council meeting.

Sabine had never been to the Council chambers so was slightly apprehensive but Ezra squeezed Sabine's hand before they entered. Ezra and Sabine let go of each other's hands as they walked to the centre of the room.

"Ah Ezra, it's good to see you." Plo Koon said as they walked in.

"It's good to see you too master." Ezra replied.

"Taken your request into my meditation, I have" Yoda said, cutting to the chase "And allowed it, I have."

A smile worked onto Ezra and Sabine's faces as they heard the news "Thank you master Yoda."

"Yes, thank you Master Jedi." Sabine piped in. Yoda smiled at the Mandalorian captain stood next to Ezra.

"What will you be doing there Ezra?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I think we will be visiting Sabine's home as she hasn't seen them in years. I will also be looking to see if I have any family there." Ezra replied "And anything else we think of while were there. How long will we have?"

"I think 1 week should be long enough." Obi-Wan chipped in. Ezra nodded happily.

"We do have some rules for you though, Ezra." Plo Koon said.

"And what would they be, Master Plo?"

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to use the force; we do not want the Empire to know of our existence yet. Second you are only allowed to use your lightsabre in the direst of situations; hopefully you won't have to use it at all, judging from what you're doing."

"I will do as you ask Masters." Ezra replied nodding his head.

"How have your training sessions with Satele doing?" Shaak Ti asked.

"They are going well master. I have learnt a few things I thought weren't possible." replied Ezra.

"An example, you will give us." Yoda stated.

"I have learnt about shatter points and how I should use them to my advantage." said Ezra.

"A rare power, that is." Yoda replied "Possess it, I do not."

Ezra went wide eyed, he knew a power Yoda didn't! Sabine was starting to fidget from standing around for too long under the gaze of the Jedi. Ezra noticed this and turned back to the council.

"When do we go?"

Shaak Ti replied "In 3 days, until then you will be getting any last minute training you need before heading out."

Ezra bowed and was dismissed by Master Yoda, who also had noticed Sabine fidgeting.

Once they stepped outside Sabine let out a sigh of relief. "I thought they'd never let us go."

Ezra laughed "Come on, we best tell Dulce, she'll be excited for this"

Both teens walked down to the usual training spot of their squad where Dulce was in a hand-to-hand combat spar with Hash.

As they walked in Hash let out a kick to Dulce's side but she caught it, flipped him over and pinned him down.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that" Hash grumbled out. Dulce smirked and released Hash and got up.

"Nicely done Dulce, shame you couldn't do that to me, eh." Ezra called out, and quickly got an elbow to the ribs from Sabine.

Dulce looked over to Ezra and glared "maybe if we spared I'd kick your ass."

"Not likely." Ezra said back "But that's not why we're here, we actually have some news for you Dulce."

"And what would that be vode?" Dulce asked as she wiped her face with a towel as she was drenched in sweat.

"We're going to Mandalore" Ezra smirked. Dulce's eyes lit up in excitement and she quickly bounded over to the pair and brought them into a hug, much to the laugh of the clones.

"When are we going?" Dulce asked excitedly.

"3 days, we have to fit in some more training until then, or at least Ezra has to" Sabine replied giving out a small laugh.

"Perfect! I'll be able to see my family again!" Dulce exclaimed!


	17. Mandalore

**Sorry this is so late, I could not for the life of me get it to work, but here it is. It is also shorter than it should be, and i'm sorry, but hopefuly the next one will be longer than usual, but I'm not sure. - HyGamr**

"Reverting to sub light now Commander."

"Thanks Swift." Ezra called back. Sabine leaned into Ezra as he sat back down from walking from the cockpit. Dulce glanced over to Sabine and rolled her eyes, wishing they weren't so affectionate ALL of the time.

"I can't wait to get back into Keldabe, it's going to be so good to see my parents again." Sabine giggled.

"Well, we'll be in the airport in about 5 minutes, so you don't have to wait much longer." replied Ezra smiling.

"Where are we visiting first then?" asked Dulce.

"Me and Ezra are going back to my home to see my parents, we assumed that you would come with us." Said Sabine giving a slight smile.

"No offence, but I think I'll head back to my family, for the same reason of you seeing yours"

"That's fine, we'll have to meet up tomorrow then." Ezra replied "Plus, I would like to upgrade my armour a bit while we're there."

"With what?" Sabine asked, eyeing him closely.

"Tech mainly, at the moment it's just armour"

"That's understandable. Maybe we should do the Same Sabine"

Sabine gave Dulce a 'really' look before rolling her eyes and snuggling into Ezra's arms.

"Sir we're starting the landing sequence now" Swift shouted from the cockpit.

"Time to get up" Ezra said to Sabine who reluctantly got up and walked over to the exit with Dulce close behind and Ezra bringing up the rear.

When the shuttle doors opened, they were met by a hall filled with people trying to make their way on or off of Mandalore. Ezra's eyes widened at the sight "Lothal was never like this…"

"Ha! Wasn't Lothal a farming world? Of course it was never like this" Dulce shouted over the noise of the crowd.

The three made their way through the crowds to Customs where they lined up with the other people entering Keldabe. People tended to give the trio some room as they were all dressed in Beskar'gam and it did tend to intimidate people, which worked great for them.

"NEXT!"

Sabine walked up to the custom's official who took her blue card, which gave false info, and scanned it in the machine. It was then given back to Sabine who walked past the counter.

"NEXT!"

Next Ezra walked up to the customs official who did the same thing for Ezra that she did for Sabine.

"Have a good time in Keldabe. NEXT!" the official shouted, which indicated for Ezra to move on. He quickly made it to Sabine and slipped on his helmet as Sabine did the same. Dulce then quickly turned up as she slipped her helmet on before looking at the couple.

"Looks like this is where we split until tomorrow" Dulce said, with a slightly sad tone.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dulce" Sabine replied as she hugged her.

"See you later" Ezra added. Dulce nodded before walking off into the crowd.

"Come on, it's only a few blocks from here"

Ezra followed Sabine as they made their way from the airport down a set of streets. They quickly made it into a market where it seems they sold everything. Sabine led Ezra down a small side street where they were introduced immediately to a housing estate.

"Where did this come from?" asked Ezra.

"As Keldabe was built up they didn't bother knocking buildings down so they just built around it. Once you figure out how it works it becomes quite simple." Sabine replied.

Ezra nodded and carried on walking beside Sabine until the stopped outside a 3-story building.

"Well this is it" Sabine said apprehensively.

"You'll be fine, I'm right next to you"

"I have an idea!" Sabine blurted out "How about we pretend to be Bounty hunters"

"Not bad, but I'd have to do the talking"

"Fine" Sabine huffed. They both made their way up the path to the house and upon reaching the door, Sabine knocked.

The door opened up to reveal a man and a women standing next to each other.

"Hello, how can we help you?"" the women asked.

"Hi. Would you be Mr and Mrs Wren?"

"Maybe, who are you?" the man answered.

"We're bounty hunters and…" but Ezra never finished as the women pointed a pistol at Ezra's face. "Woah calm down ma'am!"

"What do you want bounty hunter?" the women menaced. Ezra quickly nudged Sabine, who took the hint and pulled off her helmet.

"… Ad'ika" the man mumbled out, eyes wide.

"Hello Daddy" Sabine replied, smiling.

Both of Sabine's parents burst into tears as they pulled Sabine into a hug, which set off Sabine's tears.

Ezra smiled underneath his helmet as he watched the family reunion and put his hands together in front which brought up the attention of Sabine's mum, who raised her blaster at him once more.

"You! Get out of here!" she spat out. Ezra took a step back but Sabine pulled her head up.

"No mum!" Sabine called out, pulling her mum's blaster arm down.

"What do you mean no Sabine?" Her dad asked.

"He's my boyfriend!" Sabine replied.

Sabine's mum immediately dropped her arm down and stared at Ezra. "Take your helmet off son." demanded her Dad.

Ezra quickly complied and pulled off his helmet revealing his face "te gai cuyir Ezra Bridger."

"Kraj Wren and this is my wife Bo-Katan Kryze."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both"

"The pleasure's ours, son."

"How… What happened to you?" Bo asked Sabine.

"It might be best if we go inside to talk about this." Sabine replied, which worried both the parents straight away.

"Right, well you better come in then" Kraj replied before walking in, followed by everyone else with Ezra bringing up the rear and closing the door. The group made their way to the sitting room, where Ezra sat down next to Sabine facing her parents and they still had their worried faces.

"So what is it Ad'ika?" Bo finally asked.

"I… we found a rebellion." Sabine stuttered out which surprises them both.

"So it's true, there is a rebellion…"

"Yes, me and Ezra found a cell in Lothal where we joined up, we've been with them ever since."

"Is it just you two?" Kraj asked.

"No, there's 4 others" Sabine replied "Hera, our pilot, Zeb, who might be the last living Lasat, Chopper our droid and Kanan… a Jedi"

"So what do you two do?" asked Bo-Katan.

"I'm our explosives expert and Ezra's…."

"Ezra's…" Sabine mother pushed on.

"Do we tell them?" Sabine asked Ezra, who shrugged.

"I'm a Jedi as well, or at least training." Ezra explains, which surprised both parents once again.

"Well, I would never had guessed it…" Kraj mumbled out.

"I don't believe you" Bo said which startled Ezra and Sabine. Ezra sighed before he stretched out his hand toward Sabine and lifted her up off the couch and floated her in the air.

"I take it back" Ezra smirked before gently lowering Sabine. "It's just I've met a Jedi before and act nothing like him"

Ezra smirked and looked toward Bo; "And who did you meet Mrs Wren?"

"A Jedi master by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi" she replied. Ezra went wide eyed but quickly turned it into a smirk.

"He is my master, actually."

Bo-Katan was pleasantly surprised and happy that Obi-Wan had survived all this time. But Sabine spoke up.

"Where's Anna mum?"

Ezra was stumped "Who's Anna?" he blurted out. Sabine turned round to Ezra and smiled.

"My little sister; where is she?"

"Out with friends, she should be back soon" Kraj replied before standing up and heading to the kitchen "Anyone want a drink?"

"Yes please; Water if you don't mind." Replied Sabine.

"Juma juice please, if you have it." Said Ezra.

"No thank you darling." Bo shouted out.

"How old is Anna?" Asked Ezra looking over to Sabine.

"She should be… 6 now, right mum?" Sabine replied, before looking over to her mother, who nodded. "And if I remember correctly, her birthday's in 3 days!"

"I think you're right there Ad'ika; you coming home would be like an early birthday present." Her father said as he came back in with the drinks on a tray. He handed the teens their drinks, which they thanked them for, and then idly chatted for Anna to return; which she did less than 10 minutes later.

Bo-Katan got and went to the door to let her in, but when she opened the door, she didn't let her in.

"Mummy, why aren't you letting me in?" Anna asked.

"Because there's a very special surprise here for you." Her mum replied who Anna eyed suspiciously.

"And what would that be?" Anna asked turning to slight glare.

"Come in and find out." Bo led her youngest daughter into the living room, where the rest of the family were waiting.

Upon Anna entering her eyes drifted around the room, first starting on her father then around to Sabine, where they stopped dead. Screaming, she ran over to Sabine holding her arms out. Sabine gave out the biggest smile Ezra had ever seen and embraced her sister, who managed to push her backwards so she ended up lying on the sofa.

"Oh my god; you're actually here. Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Anna started babbling. Sabine continued to smile at her sister why hugging her and looked over to Ezra, who also had a large smile on his face.

Anna seemed to notice this and broke off the hug and she then turned to Ezra, whose smile faded slightly. "And who are you?" she asked abruptly.

"I'm Ezra; I'm Sabine's boyfriend." he replied, still smiling. This seemed to be enough for the 6 year old and pulled Ezra into a hug as well, much to the surprise of Ezra and Sabine.

"You're armour's uncomfortable." Anna blurted out, which made everyone else laugh.

"Well I find it comfortable." Ezra replied. Anna again broke off the hug and looked to her sister.

"How long are you here for?" Sabine looked at Ezra who looked back who looked slightly disappointed.

"1 week; we have to back after that" Sabine replied.

"Nooooo, please don't go!" Anna cried as she started to weep. Ezra noticed this and pulled her back into a hug, which she leant into.

"We'll come visit regularly" Ezra soothed and it seemed to quieten her down slightly. "No do you have anywhere I can take off this armour? While it may be comfortable, there's no point in me wearing it while in the house."

"Yeah, Sabine's room is on the second floor at the end, you can't miss it." Kraj replied. Ezra nodded and got up and walked toward the stairs.

"What's that cylinder hanging on your belt?" Anna asked innocently. Ezra froze and quickly spun round to face her parents. He gave them the look of _'do I tell her?'_ Both parents just shrugged their shoulders, leaving Ezra with the decision.

Ezra turned to Anna and took the lightsabre of his belt. He smiled to her before lighting the weapon. As soon as she saw the blade she let out a yelp and ran over to her sister.

"Hey, it's ok; he's not going to hurt you" Sabine soothed, but Anna was taking none of it.

"He's a Jedi. Jedi are supposed to hurt people" Anna exclaimed. Ezra put away his lightsabre but did not clip it to his belt, instead he walked over to Sabine and Anna and held out the hilt. Anna backed further into her sister's arms.

"Here." He said, which puzzled everyone else in the room. "Take it."

Reluctantly, Anna took the lightsabre from Ezra's hand and inspected the weapon. "That weapon is my life, by handing you that weapon, I am in essence, trusting you with my life."

Anna looked up in amazement, not knowing what to say while Sabine looked to Ezra with a smile on her face _'he really has changed since I first met him.'_

"I would never harm you, Sabine or any of your family, never." Ezra added. Anna slowly got up, out of Sabine's embrace and hugged Ezra once more.

"Ergh, couldn't you have done this once you had gotten out of the armour."

Everyone burst out laugh allowing Ezra to move out of his girlfriend's sister's embrace and walk once again to Sabine's room; only this time followed by Sabine as she wanted to do the same.

Once they reached Sabine's room Ezra looked at the decorations around the room. It was a whole host of different colours and different drawings dotted along the walls, including a multi-coloured Imperial symbol.

"Yeah, I was a believer."

"At least you aren't anymore." Ezra replied. "You're sister took it better than expected considering the stuff they put of the Holonet these days."

"I think it's the way you came across that proved yourself to her." Sabine replied as she removed her arm guards.

"She'll be slightly wary of me for the next few days though." Ezra sighed as he removed his chest plate.

"She hugged you at the end, and made a joke; I think she's fine." Sabine stated. They both were in silence as they removed their armour and changed into clothing which was comfortable and light.

Once they had both finished changing, Ezra swept Sabine into his arms and kissed her, which Sabine quickly deepened.

"Stoooppp!" They broke off the kiss and spun round to face the sudden appearance of Anna, who looked, almost disgusted, at the two teens in each other's arms.

"What? We can't be affectionate?" Sabine teased, before pecking Ezra's lips again, which made Anna squirm much to her delight.

"Not in front of me you can't." Anna replied whining hastily, much to the amusement of Sabine and slight embarrassment of Ezra.

"Was there a reason for coming up? Or was it just to see us?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah there was actually; we're going to the market because we don't have enough food and we were wondering if you two wanted to come." Anna responded.

"Haar'chak! I just took off my armour!" Ezra cried out.

"Hey! Mind your language!" Sabine glared. Ezra immediately felt his cheeks go red and looked away. "Just grab your weapons and come, you don't NEED your armour, especially with your lightsabre and the amount of training you've had"

"Fine." Ezra huffed, much to the amusement of Anna. "But I wouldn't really be able to use my lightsabre, considering Mandalorian's aren't exactly the friendliest toward Jedi."

Sabine just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, grabbing her blasters as she walked past them. Ezra once again sighed and walked behind Sabine pulling his weapons toward him, and fixing the holster to his leg.

They walked to the porch to find Sabine's parents already dressed for going to the market. Ezra pulled his boots on with Sabine doing the same. Anna took a bit longer than the rest so Ezra decided to twist his Saberstaff in his hands for something to do.

"Try not to activate it." Sabine quipped, much to the annoyance of Ezra.

"Hey, I'm not that clumsy." He replied hotly.

"But you're still clumsy."

"I've been getting better." Ezra defended himself.

"You can be so arrogant sometimes." Sabine replied, but before Ezra could retort Anna had finished getting ready. They all stepped out of the house and headed toward the market.

"So what are we getting?" Asked Sabine.

"Food and I have a feeling you two wanted to upgrade your armour." Replied Bo-Katan.

"How did you know?" Asked Ezra, looking surprised at Sabine's mother.

"Mother's intuition." She replied. Ezra just looked unconvinced.

"But you're not my mother…"

"It still counts." Bo replied with a tone that stopped Ezra from replying.

"You can't win. I learnt that a long time ago." Kraj smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose. I have enough money for it." Replied Ezra.

"Nonsense; we get it for you both." Stated Bo-Katan.

"Muumm." Whined Sabine. "We can play for it."

"We've saved up enough money over the previous few years. You don't have to spend a penny. Think of it as a gift" said Kraj with a small smirk.

"So what do you think dear? Jetpack? Grappling hook?" asked Bo-Katan.

"Sounds about right." Replied Kraj, not allowing the teens to open their mouths, much to the amusement of Anna.

They quickly trudged through the market toward a shop off the side.

"Mr Darr!" Kraj called out.

"Mr Wren, it's good to see you." He replied as they shook hands. "And look who's returned from the stars." He added when he saw Sabine stood there.

"She has, and we've to upgrade their armour." Bo replied.

"Their?" Mr Darr quizzed.

"Sabine's and her boyfriends." She pointed out.

"Ah, and you would be?"

"Ezra Bridger, sir." Ezra said as he shook Mr Darr's hand.

"Bridger ehy?" Mr Darr mumbled and then turned to Kraj "Any relation to-?"

"No, probably not, but it can't be coincidence." Kraj replied. Ezra was just confused at them talking about him and him being ignored at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but what's so important about my surname?" Ezra finally asked.

"Oh, nothing Ezra, just speculation." Kraj replied.

Anna looked up to her sister. "What's speculation mean?"

"Guessing Anna." Sabine replied.

"So what have you two been doing while away?" Mr Darr asked Ezra and Sabine.

"…. Fighting the Empire." Ezra replied.

"Fair enough." Mr Darr replied before turning to Kraj "Don't forget you have Mand'alor coming round this evening.

"Ah…"


End file.
